Soft Sunlight
by Summoner Angel
Summary: A story of almostlovers, looking back on what could've been and yearning for what almost was. A new take on the pairings in FFXFFX2. An angsty Tikku fic! CHAPTER 9 UP! Part of a triologyintheworks!
1. Gentle Waves

AN: Hey hey all! It's Summoner Angel here! It's been a while since my last post, but I'm baaaaaack! cackles Anyway, this is another Final Fantasy 10 fic, and regardless of the fact that Tidus and Yuna are paired up in the game, it always bothered me. They just seem too hot and cold; night and day. Rikku and Tidus, the blonde hyperactive kids, always seemed like a better pair to me. Perhaps Yuna and Tidus being together was a huge misunderstanding or completely circumstantial. Plus, I feel like there's not enough Tikku fanfiction out there! ENJOY!!!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Final Fantasy 10 or any of these characters. I merely love them like they are real….sad, I know….

Soft Sunlight

Chapter 1: Gentle Waves

Two years since Sin was defeated, two years since all of Summoner Yuna's guardians disbanded and went off on their own paths, two years since the aeons were all finally sent and their dream ended. Two years was a long time for change to spread across Spira and spread it had. Nearly everything about the way the world of Spira was organized had changed, or so it seemed to Tidus. Poor Tidus, stuck in the Farplane for two years with no idea what was going on in the living world, was struggling to catch up with things. Most people say "Change is good! Change is healthy!", but Tidus certainly begged to differ. The Spira he had known was gone and however hard that was to accept, he would get used to it. Spira wasn't the only thing that had changed so drastically that it took Tidus' breath away. But it was what hadn't changed that really stopped him in his tracks in the last few days.

A certain blonde Al Bhed hadn't changed a single bit from his memories of her. Her spunky attitude, shimmering hair, bright eyes, high-pitched (occasionally _annoying_) voice, her cute laugh. Nothing about Rikku had changed and it scared Tidus more than anything. Sure, Yuna was more adventurous and outgoing, but he had fallen for the Yuna that needed him, who leaned on him when things got rough. The fact that Yuna had changed and Rikku had not presented a very troubling problem for Tidus. He sighed audibly where he sat watching the waves hit the sand of Besaid. The way the waves slapped lazily against the shore summoned his memories back to the first time he and Rikku had addressed their mutual attraction. Ill-fated, mischievous mutual attraction.

FLASHBACK 

"Eeeeek! Tidus! Cut it out!" Rikku screeched this from high over Tidus' head as he waded into the water of the Moonflow. Yuna's party had just met up with Rikku and were waiting for the shoopuff to arrive. She struggled half-heartedly and laughed, he was grinning from ear to ear, and the rest of the party sat on the shore, watching. Yuna and Lulu were smiling; the guys were impatient and frowning. "I'm gonna drop you!" Tidus cried, wobbling like he was going to fall forward and drop the young Al Bhed girl. "Quit it! You're gonna get me all wet!" Rikku squirmed in his grasp, laughing still. Tidus chuckled and dropped the small blonde into his arms. She instinctively looped her arms around his neck. At this point, Tidus was waist deep in the water and they were pretty far out in the water. They both laughed for a few more seconds, but were suddenly interrupted by the proximity of their bodies.

Tidus' intense azure eyes caught Rikku's swirly green ones and the smiles on their faces faded. Tidus hadn't noticed when she had rescued him from that temple or even when she had practically stripped for him earlier that day, but Rikku was really pretty. Her tan skin was flawless and her golden blonde hair caught the sun's last red rays and shimmering magically. The pyreflies suddenly burst out of the moon lilies around them, adding to the unreality of that moment. "You're…beautiful…" Tidus breathed, leaning his face a little closer to hers. Rikku slid her hands from behind Tidus' head to his cheeks, caressing his face gently. Tidus slowly let her down from his arms and she stepped close to him. Their eyes were searching each other's face, looking for some sort of permission. Their lips were centimeters away when they heard Yuna whistle from the bank of the river.

Both blondes jerked away from the other, startled and embarrassed, and, for some reason, panting heavily. "C-coming!" Tidus broke out of their shocked silence first, calling back to the barely visible Yuna. He glanced sideways at Rikku who was shakily fixing her hair. He nodded and began wading back to the shore. Rikku squeaked and rushed to catch up. "Do ya think they saw anything?" She whispered, trudging along next to the blonde blitzer, keeping up the best she could. Tidus shrugged. "I dunno, but I sure hope they didn't." Even though he was staring ahead, Tidus could see the hurt look on Rikku's face. He stopped walking, catching her arm and turning her to face him. "Rikku, I think we'll need to talk about this in private, ya know?" Blushing, embarrassed by the implication of what he had just said, Rikku gulped and nodded. Then Tidus smiled, nodded, and let go of her arm, sliding his wet fingers across her skin tantalizingly.

END FLASHBACK 

The sound of the already obnoxious cry of "YRP!" startled the blonde blitzer out of his thoughts. He was sitting on the beach of Besaid Island, just outside the massive Celsius were it sat parked in the shallows. Flicking his blue eyes up at the airship, Tidus counted down until the three ladies of YRP came thundering down the ramp and barreling towards him. His heart was racing from that memory of him and Rikku in the Moonflow. After that close encounter, their companions had no idea about the tension betwixt the two most gregarious members of the summoner's party. Their playful flirtation was written off as children playing with each other. They were the youngest members of the party.

Tidus stood up and dusted the sand off his shorts, eyes trained on the ramp jutting out of the Celsius. A breeze picked up around him and he shielded his eyes against the sun glaring off the water. After a moment of staring at the airship, Tidus decided the girls weren't going to come running out of it and began to turn away. Then the last voice he thought he'd hear calling his name (again) echoed across the water to him. "Tidus! Wait up!" Rikku's figure leapt out of the airship, splashing into the water and running towards him. Her laughter cut into him like a knife and he felt a wave of mixed regret and excitement. The fact that Yuna and Paine were following close behind the blonde Al Bhed made little difference in Tidus' mind. He was excited to see her running towards him, laughing as she splashed water all over herself.

When Rikku reached the sand, she bent down, grabbing her knees and panting. "Whoo! That was a work-out!" She cried this, looking up at him and winking. Tidus laughed and shook his head, crossing his arms. He mock chided her in his best Auron-voice. "You shouldn't run around everywhere like that. You need to save your energy for when you really need it. To survive." Rikku burst out laughing, pointing at Tidus and turning to the others who had just gotten to the shore as well. "What Rikku? What's so funny?" Paine asked, a smile playing on her lips. Yuna was smiling too, but moved quickly to steal a kiss from Tidus. Shocked, he almost forgot to wrap his arms around her and kiss her back. When they parted, the mood of the moment had shifted dramatically. Yuna, a light blush on her cheeks, stepped back and wiggled her fingers at him. "Hi there." She said in greeting, her two-tone eyes filled with a lustful glow. Tidus smiled and scratched the back of his head nervously. "H-hey!" He choked out, sounding more nervous than he wanted to. Yuna giggled at his anxiety.

Meanwhile, Paine was interrogating the suddenly flustered Rikku with what she thought was a playful intensity. "Come on Rikku! You're losing respect points here!" Paine crossed her arms and looked at Rikku, studying the way she suddenly seemed eager to be away from the loving couple. "Ha ha! Whatever Paine!" Rikku said in her bright voice, but there was something in her eyes like pain. Right before the blonde turned away, Paine could've sworn she saw a frown on the tan face of her bubbly friend. Confused for a moment, Paine hesitated in pursuing Rikku on the subject. That gave Rikku all the time she needed to step a few feet away and then turn back to her friends, smiling mischievously like her usual self. 'Come on guys! Let's hurry to the village to see little Vidina!" "Okay, Rikku! Lead the way! We're right behind you!" Yuna said this with a laugh, grabbing Tidus' hand and lacing her fingers through his. Rikku eyed their joined hands for a second before whirling back around and running towards the jungle, scarf and hair trailing behind her.

Rikku hurried away half out of her excitement to see Wakka, Lulu, and their son again and half out of need to be away from Yuna and Tidus and their mushy-mushy love. She had a really hard time watching them get all lovey-dovey because of her past with Tidus. As she stepped into the cool shade of the jungle, Rikku dropped her happy act and fast pace, glancing behind her to make sure her companions were far enough behind her. Nodding when she didn't see them barreling after her, the young Al Bhed side stepped the regular foot path and made her way towards the optional waterway shortcut to the village. She stopped at the edge of the small cliff overlooking the water, gazing down into the clear depths for just a second before diving into the cool water, barely making a splash.

Cutting gracefully through the water, Rikku closed her eyes and recalled the strange almost-relationship she and Tidus had shared during Yunie's pilgrimage two years ago. If things had been different, Rikku mused as she sank deeper into the water, if they had met under different circumstances, perhaps they'd be together. Rikku felt a welling up of emotion within her and opened her eyes to gaze up at the sun. Its light was filtered through the water, dancing and shimmering like the blue eyes she had nearly fallen in love with two years ago. The warmth of the sunlight couldn't reach her deep beneath the water, just like her feelings could never reach Tidus. Rikku couldn't tell if the tears in her eyes had fallen, seeing as she was underwater and all. Regardless, Rikku began to slowly swim through the canal, dodging enemies flawlessly. She wasn't in the mood to fight. She was in the mood to banish all her thoughts of Tidus and what once was; what could have been.

AN: Soooooooooooo???? Thoughts, suggestions, critiques??? I know this chappy is sorta short, but I want to wait and see how everyone reacts. Please R&R!!! Oh and if you're a fan of Ripple/Tuna fics, gomen nasai! I wanted to try this out sooooo..NO FLAMES!!!! Love ya!

sa


	2. Salty Skin

AN: Whoo hoo! It's been a looong time since I updated! Sorry! Just wanted to re-play a little of the game to sorta get another feel for how Tidus and Rikku were in the story. Wanted to make sure I fit their love story into the real storyline of the game flaw-less-ly! This chappy gets a LITTLE racy, but it's pretty PG-13. I plan on spicing it up later though! No worries!!!

Special thanks to my ONE reviewer!!! No worries! Gippal plays a VERY big role later on in this one! It wouldn't be a good fic without the Gipster! Hope you enjoy!

sa

Chapter 2: Salty Skin

"Eeeek! He's so big now!" Rikku's shrill cry surprised both Lulu and Wakka, but thrilled their son, Vidina. The little carrot-topped baby laughed and clapped his little hands together when he caught sight of the energetic Al Bhed girl. Rikku jogged into the family's hut and scooped the little boy off the ground where he had been playing with some blocks. "Look at you, little man! Getting so big and strong! Guess it must be all of mommy's milk, huh?" Rikku said this all in nauseating baby-talk, throwing a wink over at the blushing Lulu. The milk remark obviously embarrassed her somewhat. Wakka cleared his throat nervously and crossed his arms. "Hey Rikku! Hello to you too! We're still alive, ya?" Trying to sound affronted, the slightly tubby ex-blitzer couldn't help but smile at how happy Vidina was to be playing with Rikku. Rikku herself laughed and spun the baby around in the air before setting him back down by his toys.

"Hey Lu! Hey Wakka! Been a while, hasn't it?" Rikku chirped this, her prior dark mood banished. Lulu smiled and shook her head at the young Al Bhed before turning back to the food she was preparing. "It hasn't been _that_ long Rikku. It's barely been a week since you visited Besaid. You come more and more now." The black mage murmured this and trailed off, allowing the meaning behind her words to sink in. Rikku frowned and turned to Wakka who was getting ready to leave, strapping his green sandals on his feet and heading for the door. "Where ya goin', dad?" Rikku cried, her characteristically high-pitched voice making Wakka flinch. "Lu needs some herbs for the stew she's making for everyone tonight. Gotta go get 'em. Wanna come?" Rikku grinned and looked back at Lulu, who was staring at the two of them with her shrewd eyes. Rikku caught the meaning in those garnet orbs and turned back to Wakka. "Nah, you can handle it all by yourself. You're a big boy! Besides, I need to have some girl chat with mama! See ya!" With that, the blonde girl pushed Wakka out of his own hut, muffling his protests by beginning a needlessly loud conversation with Lulu.

When Wakka's voice could no longer be heard cursing Rikku as he ventured into the jungle, Rikku sighed heavily and took a seat near the stove Lulu was cooking over. Lulu glanced at her pensive young friend and paused in her cooking. "Rikku, you have been coming to Besaid much more than the others lately. When you come, you seem very thoughtful. Is anything wrong?" Rikku snapped out of her thoughts and smiled brightly. "'Course not! Why would anything be wrong? Things are great! The Gullwings may not be officially the Gullwings anymore, but Spira finally has peace and Tidus is back. Yunie's happy and things are just great!" Unconvinced by this sugar coated answer, Lulu took a seat next to Rikku. There was a moment of silence in which they both watched little Vidina clack his blocks together, cooing and gurgling in his own little language. Rikku let her mind wander and all she could think about was how unhappy she was and how un-great things were for her. Sure, Tidus was back and Yunie was happy, but what about poor little Rikku? When did she get her happy ending?

"Rikku, remember when you told me about your tryst with a certain blonde blitzball player?" Lulu softly said this, making Rikku gasp and turn to look at her. "Uh, I, well, that was-" Lulu cut her off and continued, always one to get straight to the point. "I'm not going to pretend that I didn't know what was going on between you two back during Yuna's pilgrimage. The others may have written off all your flirting and mysterious disappearances as the two of you being young and mischievous, but I saw the truth. Even before you told me of your feelings for Tidus, I knew." Lulu paused, her deep red eyes searching Rikku's suddenly teary green orbs. Rikku sniffled and glanced away, trying to fight her tears. "But, Tidus and Yuna are together, right? I mean, my feelings don't matter. They never have…" Rikku croaked this and wiped her eyes, not wanting to break down in front of Lulu. It was true that they were close, but Rikku wanted to be strong like the black mage, not the whiny crybaby she had been two years ago, when they had met.

"Rikku, don't say such things! Your happiness is very important to all of us! To Yuna especially! She cares a lot about you and I'm sure she wants you to be happy. But, perhaps the love you feel will never make you happy. Pining after someone you can never be with, it hurts, I know. If you can move past that and find someone to make you happy for the rest of your life, you'll be much better off." Rikku was about to respond, but Lulu smiled and shook her head, motioning outside the tent. Tidus's voice could be heard distantly, calling out greetings to the villagers. She then stood and turned back to her cooking pot, humming the Hymn of the Fayth under her breath. Just as Rikku stood and wiped her eyes on her scarf, Tidus, Yuna, and Paine strode into the tent. Greetings were traded and Vidina's antics were admired with adoration. Everyone laughed and joked, catching up on things while Yuna helped Lulu finish preparations for dinner. Wakka returned and the whole group sat down to the meal Lulu had worked so hard to cook. After dinner, everyone was lounging around the tent, leisurely chatting whenLulu tucked a sleeping Vidina into his bed and shooed the group out of the tent.

Wakka settled into a chair that was set outside the tent, patting his lap at his wife and wiggling his eyebrows. Lulu sighed and smirked, sliding her arms around his neck as she sat down on his lap. Rikku, Paine, Yuna, and Tidus joined the blitzball team around the dying bonfire. "Hey! Tidus!" "Don't forget about the beautiful Gullwings, ya?" "Ooo! Lookin' lovely as always ladies!" Rikku heard their greetings but she was unconcerned, turning backwards to watch Wakka and Lulu for a moment. What Lulu had said about loving someone she couldn't be with, but moving on and being truly happy had really struck a nerve in the blonde girl. Guessing that Lulu was talking about Chappu and Wakka, Rikku noted the way they stared into each other's eyes, foreheads touching, content smiles on both of their faces. They were so happy Rikku could almost smell it. She was about to get choked up, jealous of her friends' happiness, when someone put her in a headlock and dragged her closer to the fire. She would've fought or at least said something more than "H-hey!" if it had not been the object of her hopeless affection that had grabbed her.

Tidus noticed the way Rikku hung back and watched Wakka and Lulu, but turned away to greet the Aurochs. "Hey guys! How's the blitz goin'? Season's almost here, right?" He remained standing as Yuna and Paine settled down around the fire, talking quietly. Yuna was beaming, truly happy, obviously gushing about something he had done. Tidus watched out of the corner of his eye, listening to the team as they detailed their plan to finally win the Crystal Cup for Wakka and all of Besaid. He caught Paine's concerned glance over Yuna's shoulder at the slightly trembling Rikku. Tidus turned to Datto, who was gushing about how good the new teams were getting and cut him off. "Hold that thought, k?" He then whirled and marched over to where the blonde thief was standing and threw her into a quick headlock. As he dragged her closer to the fire, he whispered into her ear, careful not to change the way his face looked so the others would think nothing of it. "Hey, meet me by the waterfalls. I need to talk to you." He then released her and plopped himself down by the waiting Datto and the rest of the Aurochs.

The collective laughter of the blitzball team and the Gullwings forced a crimson blush onto Rikku's cheeks, and Tidus grinned at her baffled face before he turned back to his former team mate. "Sorry. Had to do that." The Besaidian nodded, a small smile on his face. He then continued babbling about blitzball, again. Every once in a while, Tidus heard Rikku's voice or her laugh and it sent a jolt of excitement through him. Knowing that he might get to see her, alone, later that night was all he needed. Tidus chatted with all the Aurochs until they all drifted off saying their goodbyes as they left. Datto was the last one sitting next to the now barely smoldering fire with Tidus when a sleepy Yuna shuffled over and crouched next to him. "Hey, I'm exhausted. Paine and I are heading back up to the Celsius. Don't stay out too late, okay? We have to leave tomorrow morning after I get out of my meeting with the temple priests." Tidus chuckled and nodded, bracing himself for what came next. "Love you." Yuna murmured, swooping down and kissing him. Tidus couldn't help but flinch when she said she loved him. He had never said it back, not even when he was disappearing after she sent the fayth. He couldn't lie to her like that.

When Datto finally said goodnight and wandered away to his hut, Tidus stood up and stretched. It was late and the moon was hanging low towards the horizon, waiting to race the sun at dawn. The stars, as always, were shimmering brightly enough in the sky to offer all the light he needed to see. Rikku must have already left for the waterfalls because he was the only person left out on the main street of Besaid. It amazed Tidus to no end that this tiny little village had barely grown or changed at all since Sin's disappearance. He guessed a lot of the younger villagers had high-tailed it to Kilika or Luca, yearning for a more exciting lifestyle. There were only a few other families still dedicated to the sleepy little village. But, it wouldn't be Besaid if it was all hustle and bustle. Tidus loved the way everyone seemed to move as if they were on permanent vacation, leisurely and unrushed. Tidus moved down the street towards the gate of the village as thus, calmly and slowly, his arms up behind his head. His mind wandered back to a night just like this one, on a different island, two years ago.

FLASHBACK

It wasn't every night that Tidus found himself huddling inside a tiny shelter in the desert, praying that one of his companions would find him. He had gotten separated from the group during a sandstorm on their way to save Yuna from the guado that were pursuing her, even all the way out here on Bikanel. The desert was unforgiving during the day, but at night it was just eerie and sort of unsettling when you're on your own. Tidus tried not to think about all the fiends that were probably out there licking their chops as he sat there cowering in the tiny lean-to shelter. Just as he was about to scoot further into his little sanctuary, a figure burst into the shelter, sending sand flying in all directions. He let out a surprised cry and the figure screeched as well. The sand settled and Tidus sighed in relief. Rikku's wide green eyes gleamed in the moonlight and a smile flicked onto her pixie-ish features. "Geez, Rikku! You practically gave me a heart attack!" Rikku laughed and shook some of the sand out of her blonde ponytail. "Well, sor-ry, mister miserably lost! I had to wander around this desert all day looking for your loser self! I didn't have time to warn you when I jumped in here to escape from a giant zuu who wants to gobble me up!"

The petite girl huffed and crossed her arms, feigning anger. The silvery light of the moon made her tan skin gleam strangely and Tidus felt the urge to wipe that angry little pout off her face. Before Rikku could start up another tirade, Tidus was kneeling right in front of her, their faces nearly touching. His sudden proximity made her gasp softly, her eyes caught in his intense gaze. "Sorry you had to come rescue me. I think I might know a way to make it up to you." There was no ignoring the lusty rasp in Tidus' voice and Rikku trembled a little. He put his warm hands on her exposed shoulders, trailing his fingertips down the length of her arms, sending chills up and down her spine. Tidus was marveling at how soft her skin was as he continued to stroke her arms, leaning a little closer as he did so. "Besides, no one can hear anything out here. The others are no where around, are they?" Tidus' whisper, so close to her lips, made Rikku ache to feel those lips on hers. "We don't have to try and be quiet?" She squeaked, thinking about some of their other late night encounters and how they had to sneak around and be as quiet as mice. Tidus shook his head, hunger burning in his eyes, fingers still tracing lines of fire up and down her arms.

"Well what are you waiting for then? Let's go!" Rikku crowed this loudly into the night and threw her arms around his neck, kissing him hard and knocking him onto his back. Tidus laughed into her kiss and returned it eagerly. She straddled him and tangled her fingers in his hair as he moved to kiss her neck. She tasted salty, she always tasted like the salt of her sweat and the sea water she was always splashing around in. Tidus loved that about her. He breathed deeply of her scent, some sugary sweet scent tangled up in the smell of machina oil that clung to her clothes. Clothes. Tidus frowned at her orange shirt, the barrier keeping him from touching more of Rikku's incredibly soft skin. He slid one hand up under the bottom of her shirt, rubbing his warm, calloused hand across her flat belly and around to the small of her back. She arched her back in response to his touch. "You're teasing again. You always tease me!" Rikku chided him, her own hands trailing across his chest lazily.

END FLASHBACK

Tidus sighed and stared up at the stars, remembering the way it felt to make love to Rikku. Everything about it was hot and passionate, every touch and every kiss filled with fire. They always met in such a rush that that night in the desert seemed to last forever. They didn't have to worry about getting caught or having to hurry before the others caught up or woke up. That night had been amazing. Tidus shook himself, remembering that the real live Rikku was waiting for him by the waterfalls. He couldn't keep her waiting all night. Grinning into the semi-darkness, he took off running down the hill that separated him from Rikku. He wanted to kiss her, hold her in his arms, tell her all the things he hadn't been able to say since he had gotten back to Spira. He wanted to tell her how he felt. Finally.

AN: Just a little taste of the racy, sexy, passionate love of Tidus and Rikku! Just enough, hopefully, to make you come back for more!!! R&R PLEASE!!!! sa


	3. A Bitter Taste

AN: yo yo yo!!! Starting to get some more reviewers…slowly but surely…this story is going to get steamy so if you don't like lemons….don't read this chapter…or the rest of the story. I'm not a perv, just a realist. Young people in "love" have sex people!!! Wake up! And enjoy! ; P

ALSO, any "quoted", _italicized_ words spoken by a character are being spoken in Al Bhed. I'm far too lazy to use the cipher to translate all those words. Heh heh…

SPECIAL THANKS TO MY REVIEWERS!!! I DIG THE SUPPORT!!!!

sa

Chapter 3: A Bitter Taste

Rikku sighed and crossed her arms, glaring at the waterfall she was standing in front of. The innocent wonder of nature hadn't done a single thing to Rikku but obliviously rush past her while she stood waiting for Tidus. She had lost track of time since she had snuck away from the others earlier. At that point, Tidus had still been locked into a heated debate with Datto about the blitz season. She assumed that when he whispered to her to meet him at the waterfalls, he would actually show up. But, then again, Yuna had still been up then too. Perhaps she had taken him with her when she went back to the airship. Rikku stiffened at the thought of Yuna and Tidus alone together. Something angry and jealous uncoiled in her slowly and made her fists clench. In all honesty, she had no reason to feel jealous. They _were _together, after all. It was common knowledge that they probably did things behind closed doors that were not acceptable in common society.

Shuddering, half from the chilly mist of the waterfall's spray and half from the disgust she felt with herself, Rikku turned to look out over the jungle. The trillions of stars that smattered the sky made the glossy leaves of the many tall trees if Besaid's jungle shimmer and gleam. But, to Rikku, the starlight made every look cold and harsh. There was once a time when she could appreciate the beauty of a night like that one. But, sadly, all her memories were laced with Tidus' face, his touch, his scent, his eyes, his smile. Any time she tried to enjoy a cool breeze or the rush and crash of the waves on the shore, her mind forced him into the forefront of her thoughts. It wasn't always a bad thing, to think back on the time she spent with him. The sadness she inevitably felt afterwards was enough to make her block those memories out. Sure, she did a good job of acting carefree and happy-go-lucky, but it was all a show. She felt like that was what she could do to help out in hard times. Rikku could remember the exact time that her naïve nonchalant attitude had really become an act. Watching Home get blown to smithereens by her father had been a blow to her spirit, but it was what happened after rescuing Yuna from Bevelle, that night in Macalania Forest, that had officially jaded her.

FLASH BACK

Rikku burst through the crystalline trees, tossing herself onto the ground with a gratified sigh. "Jeez! _Could they make it ANY harder to get out of that hell hole of a city_? _Yevonites."_ Rikku murmured that last bit under her breath in Al Bhed, but Tidus, who entered the clearing directly behind caught what she had said and snorted. The Al Bhed girl turned and raised an eyebrow at him. "_You understand Al Bhed now, huh?" _Tidus nodded and settled next to her as the others filed in, Yuna in the middle of their group. "_We'll talk later. I have to make sure Yuna is okay first."_ Tidus answered Rikku's query in perfect Al Bhed and leapt to his feet, hurrying over to Yuna. Rikku watched and narrowed eyes, trying to catch what they were saying. Yuna excused herself from the group and Tidus followed, flashing an apologetic look at Rikku as he left. Kimahri tailed them silently, ever the watchful guardian. The suddenly affronted group of guardians sat in an awkward silence, staring after the couple for a moment before Lulu broke the silence.

"Well, I suppose we should set up camp here then. Everyone agreed?" The black mage swept her garnet eyes around at the group to make sure they all caught her meaning. What she meant was that they were going to give Tidus and Yuna as much time as they needed alone. They were just guardians, after all. Nothing more. Rikku wrinkled her nose and huffed audibly, drawing the attention of the others. Wakka looked over at her and cocked an eyebrow. 'What? You gotta problem with that?" He didn't try to hide the distaste in his voice and Rikku stood and rolled her eyes in one smooth movement. Lulu intervened, defusing the situation tactfully. "I'm sure you're as exhausted as we are Rikku. Let's all just do our jobs to set camp up and then you can sleep all night. No watch for you tonight, okay?" Rikku caught her eyes and nodded, dropping her green eyes to the ground. That was a really good deal. Plus, her job was always to gather firewood for the campfire. If she kept her mouth shut and did what she was expected to do, she could sneak off and spy on Tidus and Yuna. Immediately warming to that idea, Rikku perked up and saluted smartly. "Right-o! Rikku at your service! I'll have tons of firewood in no time! Toodles!"

Without waiting for a reply, Rikku plunged into the woods in the opposite direction that Tidus and Yuna had taken. That way, it didn't raise any suspicion. She had learned all sorts of ways to cover your trail from Tidus when they had to sneak around to be with each other. As she moved as quietly as she could through the ethereal crystal trees, Rikku clenched her jaw. She didn't want to think that Tidus would do anything when he was alone with Yuna. It was pretty obvious that the summoner had some feelings for Tidus, but wouldn't act on them because of her duties to Yevon. Now that she had been cast out, though, Rikku couldn't help but wonder if she might make a move on Tidus. Her thoughts immediately countered her terrible image of Yuna coming onto _her _ Tidus with the picture of the chaste and shy Yunie she knew. Raised in faith and duty, Yuna had never even kissed a boy until the forced smooch at the wedding in Bevelle. Rikku gagged at the memory of Yuna kissing that creepy freak Seymour. Her worries dispelled, but her curiosity unquenched, Rikku doubled back and moved in a huge arc around the camp and towards the spring where they had fought the spherimorph. She knew that's where they were headed. It was a really beautiful place; perfect for lovers.

Rikku found herself getting more and more nervous the closer she got to the spring. Her palms were sweating in her gloves and her heart was hammering in her ears. Why was she so nervous? What did she have to worry about? Didn't Tidus care about her? Hadn't he made his feelings clear enough with his actions? Sex was something people in love shared, wasn't it? Mind reeling, Rikku finally got close enough to the spring to hear the voices of her two friends. Well, her cousin and her secret lover, really. Slowing down and crouching low, Rikku perked her ears up and listened hard. They were talking about Zanarkand, something she had heard all about during the after-sex conversations with Tidus. When they would lay naked together, cuddling briefly, he would talk about his city. The stadium with its lights that would never go out, even late at night; a city of machina. It sounded like paradise to Rikku.

The way Tidus was talking now, describing the sunrise to Yuna, it stirred some un-named emotion in Rikku and she stretched her neck to see over the bushes she was hiding behind. Kimahri was no where to be found. That unsettled Rikku. She trained her green eyes on the place where Tidus stood in the water while Yuna floated nearby. Watching them secretly made Rikku feel like she was doing something bad, but she was just trying to get a feel for the situation. Yuna stood slowly just as Tidus finished his poetic description, telling Yuna they would go there, that she would love to see the sunrise in Zanarkand. A lump rose in Rikku's throat, Yuna started sobbing, saying something about how she couldn't go see the sunrise. Tidus stepped closer to her and Rikku went cold. He put his hands on her shoulders and pulled the sobbing summoner closer to him. Rikku barely heard him whisper Yuna's name before he leaned down and kissed her. Rikku's heart stopped and she stumbled back, falling onto her butt, tears rushing into her eyes. Maybe he didn't care about her at all. Maybe it had all been an act. These thoughts plagued the small Al Bhed girl as she stumbled through the woods, half blinded by tears, sobs shaking her. Maybe it had been an act all along.

END FLASHBACK

Rikku hugged herself against the pain that that memory brought with it just as a soft, balmy breeze blew around her. Before she could finish steeling herself, pushing that memory far back into the darkest corners of her mind, a pair of warm hands slid around her waist from behind her. She knew who it was without asking, without turning around; there was no forgetting his touch. As his hands lingered near the top of her barely-there skirt, toying with the part of her thong that stuck out, he nuzzled against her neck. His breath tickled her ear as he whispered to her. "Sorry to keep you waiting." Rikku dropped her arms to place her slightly shaky hands over Tidus', stroking his skin slowly. "You always keep me waiting." She breathed this back at him, trying to stay in her right mind. She could feel his smile against her neck and nearly melted. She momentarily forgot that she had just been dwelling in the past. Dwelling in a moment in which he had kissed her cousin and nearly broken her heart. When Tidus touched her, it had a mesmerizing effect. If she was mad or sad, upset for any reason, all her had to do was take her hand or kiss her and she was fine. More than fine, really.

Tidus was amazed that after two years, Rikku still reacted the exact same way when he touched her. It was likely that she hadn't been with anyone else since him and for some reason that made him feel really good. Almost like Rikku was his girl, or something. The thought made him smile wider against her soft neck where he now felt inclined to place a few soft kisses. She sighed, tilting her head so he could have full access to her whole neck. Tidus thanked her by gently nibbling her exposed flesh, hands in motion again, massaging her hip bones. Rikku whimpered at the sensations and whirled before he could torture her anymore. She studied his face with her sparkling eyes, panting with pleasure. "It's been forever, Tidus. I haven't been able to let myself forget-" Before she could go any farther, and muddy the mood with emotions, Tidus closed the small gap between them, pulling her into his arms and covering her mouth with his.

He knew that would piss her off for a second, because he cut her off and all, but she'd let it go once he could touch her. Kissing her was like diving into the ocean at dawn; shockingly refreshing and it made him feel so aware of everything. She even smelled the same; her skin was just as salty. Tidus wanted to explore the rest of the petite blonde to see if everything else about her was the same as it had been the last time he had been with her, two years ago. His deep kiss moved to her neck again and he heard her choke back a moan, her hands instinctively moving to tangle themselves in his hair. Tidus worked his hands against her flat belly teasing the edge of her skirt again, slipping maybe a finger beneath the fabric only to bring it right back out again. His kisses and love nips move from her neck to between her barely concealed breasts. They seemed larger to him or perhaps it had been a while since he had been that close to them. Rikku wasted no time and reached behind her neck to untie her bikini top and Tidus leaned back to take in the full sight of her topless. "_Beautiful."_ The blitzer purred this in Al Bhed and took one of her perky breasts into his hand massaging it while he kissed the other, tongue sliding over the already hard nipple.

Driven by her sighs and moans of pleasure, Tidus continued his ministrations on her breasts for as long as he could take it. He was incredibly turned on by the sight of her, let alone the sight of her without her top, or her moaning into his ear while he sucked on her breasts. Flicking his gaze up to her face, he noted that her eyes were closed in pleasure and that her mouth was slack. Smirking at his skill, Tidus knelt and trailed kisses down from her breasts, dipping his tongue into her belly button. He placed his hands on her hips, kissing the spot below her belly button, and was just about to slide her tiny skirt down to kiss a little lower when Rikku gasped. "Tidus! Wait!" Thinking they had been discovered, Tidus stood straight up, casting about the tropical night for anyone that might be spying on them. Then his eyes traveled back to Rikku who was tying her bikini top back on and fixing her gaze on him. There was no lust or pleasure in her face and that was almost enough to kill his arousal, which was straining hard against his shorts. "What is it, Rikku? Did you see someone?" Rikku shook her head at him, taking a deep breath before she spoke again.

"I just don't think it's a good idea to go back to what we were, that's all. Always sneaking around behind the others' backs, fucking when we can, leaving emotions out of it, and never talking about it. It's not going to be good for anyone. Not for me, you, or Yunie. Someone, someone will get hurt again." Tidus was completely taken aback by this serious girl that stood where Rikku had just been. Floored, he could only stare at her pixie-like face, pale in the starlight, green eyes twinkling with more than their normal sparkle. Tears. Tidus realized there were tears in her eyes and wanted to kiss them away. Stepping closer to her, he reached out to hold her but she jumped back, shaking her head furiously. "No, Tidus! You can't just kiss me and make it all better! That won't work on me like it worked on Yunie! I need real answers! I'm not the naïve little girl who gave herself to you without so much as a second thought two years ago. I've had a lot of time to think about things and I need to know one thing." Tidus, somewhat hurt by her verbal attack, nodded. "What?" He gulped right after he murmured that inquiry. He was worried that all the things he had lined up in his head to say to her had fled as soon as he touched her soft, silky skin and kissed her again.

Rikku straightened to her full height, which was still about a foot shorter than him, and took another deep breath. "I want to know what it all meant to you. I want to know if it was all just an act or if you really cared about me." Despite her precautions to look brave and confident, he could hear the shake in her voice and see the tear that slipped down her cheek. Tidus felt like he had been suckerpunched. How could she even ask that? Didn't she know how he felt? Tidus thought back on their time together and chided himself. He had never gotten the chance to tell her how he felt before things with Yuna started up and it got too confusing emotionally to declare any sort of feelings for either. He needed to be there for Yuna because she depended on him so much, but Rikku made him feel alive. Yuna gave him purpose and direction, but Rikku helped him see all the little things that he should celebrate in life. His thoughts reeled and all he could do was gape at her dumbly. He moved his mouth a few times, trying to find the words to voice his confusion. But, it seemed like his hesitation was all the answer Rikku needed. Bursting into tears, she screamed at him; a tirade she had obviously been saving for two years.

"I can't believe I ever thought I was in love with you! I was so stupid to just let you do those things to me without thinking twice! I hate you for using me like that! I should've known you'd end up just leaving me for Yuna anyway! Everyone likes her better and everyone respects her more! I can't even look at myself in the mirror without feeling ashamed of myself! I was like your toy! But I have fucking feelings, Tidus! Feelings that felt so real! I, I just can't-" She choked on her sobs and buried her face in her gloved hands, whole body shaking. Tidus looked away, pained by that whole situation. He hated to see girls cry, but he didn't know what he could say to comfort her. He didn't have an easy answer. He didn't know who he should end up with. He didn't know if what he felt for Rikku was love or if it had been a fling. He didn't know if he could stay with Yuna since she really didn't need him around anymore. "I didn't use you, Rik. I, jeez, I wanted to be with you because, well, because you were you." Rikku glared at him and sniffled, wiping her eyes on the back of her hand furiously. "_Shut up, asshole! I'm not falling for it anymore! Find another girl to be your plaything. You're dead to me."_ With that she whirled and stomped down the pathway to the beach. Away from him. Tidus felt the distance acutely and knew he had just lost her. He had lost someone that had been everything to him for months and months. "It had never been an act…" He breathed this to the breeze and stuffed his hands into his pockets, following the furious girl at a distance.

AN: WHOA! That's a loooong chapter!!! And they still didn't get freaky….SIGH Well, it's not like Tidus didn't want to or anything! Rikku had to be a girl and get her emotions involved! LOL…Well, what will happen next? Will they all stay on the Celsius together or will this be the perfect time for the Gullwings to go their separate ways? NEXT CHAPPY: Baralai and Gippal come into the picture! What will more testosterone do???

R&R!!!

sa


	4. Uncertain Path

AN: Woot! Updating is fun!!! I've been listening to a LOT of Yellowcard lately and it has been inspiring me. If any of you out there in reader-land have the Yellowcard CD Lights and Sounds lying around your house, you should definitely listen to It Surrounds/More Than Ever. It is the theme song of this fic!!!! Anyhoo, keep reading, reviewing, and enjoying!!! Things are about to get UBER dramatic!!!!

Once again, a special super awesome thanks to my readers!!! I HEART REVIEWERS!!!!

sa

Chapter 4: Uncertain Path

Another day had slipped past Rikku while she worked to help rebuild Home on Bikanel Island. Another hot, dry, windy day had left her feeling exhausted and empty. She was making her way through the main construction site of the Al Bhed rebuilding effort slowly and with no sense of urgency or haste. She had returned to the desert island roughly three months earlier when the Gullwings had officially all parted ways. Rikku had made the decision for everyone the day after her rendezvous with Tidus on Besaid. Paine had conceded that it was probably best that they all go on with their lives since spherehunting was a pretty bogus market anymore. She had decided to set up shop with Nooj and try to talk the more militant anti-Yevon groups into reconciling. Brother, Shinra, and Buddy were all eager to get back to Bikanel to assist Cid, Rin, and Nahadla in the reconstruction efforts. Yuna, however stunned at Rikku's sudden urge to be away from everyone, demurely requested that she and Tidus be dropped off on Besaid before the others rushed off. She was very busy with her plans for the Unity Council she was planning; a summit to unite all of Spira's peoples.

Rikku remembered the way Tidus had looked at her as he trailed after Yuna out of the airship. His too-blue eyes held a dark pain in them; a sadness Rikku would gladly forget, if she could. Now, kicking through a pile of discarded machina parts that were stacked in her path, Rikku cursed the blonde blitzer colorfully under her breath. She was so wrapped up in her angry thoughts that she barely noticed that she had reached her tent. Rikku, regardless of her high status amongst the Al Bhed, chose to live like all the other workers in the camp that marched around the edges of the new site of Home. Her accommodations were less than high class, but at least she was comfortable. The long months she had spent traveling with Yunie on her pilgrimage had helped Rikku get accustomed to sleeping on the hard ground. With an audible sigh, Rikku tossed her bag aside and flopped down onto her sleeping bag. The night air was chilly and her muscles ached. Feeling suddenly very alone and vulnerable, Rikku felt tears rush up into her eyes. She hated the fact that she had estranged herself from Paine and Yuna just because she wanted to get away from Tidus. She knew she could just go see them whenever she wanted to, but something told her it was best to just let things be. Her friends were busy with important things in their lives.

Sitting up, Rikku brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them tightly. The tears flowed hot and free from her eyes and she broke into sobs. She didn't know what she was going to do with her life anymore. Nothing was clear or easy. She missed being younger and so certain of everything. Now, her she was, nearly eighteen and she had virtually nothing to show for it. Her days were spent working hard to keep the Al Bhed together and her nights were spent alone in her tent. She was miserable and lonely. Rikku hated herself for crying so much because she saw it as a sign of weakness. The younger, sillier Rikku cried all the time and never apologized for it. She was older now and wanted to be on her own, but she didn't want to be all alone. Torturing herself with these thoughts of self-loathing and disappointment, Rikku cried herself to sleep, dreaming of someone that would make her feel safe and wanted.

The next day, Rikku rolled out of bed and decided with one groggy glare at the sunlight streaming through the cracks in her tent that she was NOT in the mood to work. Stuffing her feet into her boots (she must have kicked them off during the night) and straightening her skimpy clothes, Rikku shuffled out of her tent, yawning as she did. The construction site was a whole different place during the day, bustling with Al Bhed workers going to and from the main site, alive with the smells of cooking pots outside tents, the air throbbing with the lyrical language of her birth. It was all very comforting to her, but at the same time she felt sort of removed from it. Like she was just visiting here and her days were numbered. Like the Al Bhed weren't really her people. Mentally laughing at that weird thought, Rikku turned away from the new site of Home and walking out into the desert, headed towards the nearest oasis. That was where the heads of this operation made their camp and it served as the sort of headquarters for all the Al Bhed working. Mainly because of the water source the makeshift structure was next to, but also because at least one of the three head honchos was always there. Rikku prayed that today would be one of the days that Cid was in his office. She wanted to talk to him about maybe getting a detail with her brother or Buddy or being sent out to salvage with Nhadla. Anything, as long as she knew the person she would be working with.

As she approached the lopsided building made of other bits of salvaged machina, Rikku tensed up at a familiar voice she heard. A voice speaking in Al Bhed, loudly and proudly; a self-confident, egocentric sounding voice. Rikku cursed under her breath and quickened her pace. If _he_ was on Bikanel Island, something must be up. Rikku was almost jogging when she pushed through the thick curtain into the office of the Al Bhed leader himself. In the sudden semi-darkness, the blonde girl was temporarily blinded, but Cid and his guest were not. They greeted her simultaneously and then went straight back to glaring at each other. "Rikku! _Good timin'_!" "_Hey _Cid's_ girl_!" Cid's twangy accent was easy to discern and Rikku almost puked when she finally made out the face of the other man. Gippal. He was wearing a self-satisfied smirk and staring her bald father down. Cid was not as comfortable as he should have been in his own office. Rikku wanted nothing more than to sit down, but knew she should probably hear what they were talking about. Especially if it had to do with her.

"_What is going on? What are YOU doing here?"_ Gippal turned his one-eyed gaze on her and fake frowned, that mocking laughter still dancing in his eyes. "_Why the harsh tone, little one? Why don't you ask your wonderful father why I'm here."_ Rikku whirled on her father who flinched and rubbed one hand over his shiny head before settling into his chair slowly. Rikku was growing impatient and stepped closer to her father's messy desk. "_Father!"_ She screeched, distantly registering how awful a sound that was. Cid glared at Gippal one more time before motioning for her to sit down. "Rikku," He began, looking more tired and old than she had ever seen him look. "_When you were really young, just a baby, we drew up a contract. Me and _Gippal's _father. That contract was that if by the time you were eighteen no other man had married ya, you would have to marry _Gippal. _It was a way of making sure two of the purest bred Al Bhed families stayed pure. After Gippal's parents died, I kinda forgot about it.._" Rikku was too stunned to speak, but she could feel her hot tears rushing into her eyes. As Cid trailed off, she bit back a sob and turned to stare at Gippal, her virtual fiancé.

He shrugged and continued for her father. "_That's right. We're gonna get married if you don't get hitched between now and next week. Better get used to me, my girl."_ As he said this, he trailed his fingers down her cheek and would have stroked her collarbone if Cid had not stood up with a roar. Gippal laughed and backed out of the office. His mocking laughter echoed in Rikku's ears as she tried to grasp what was going on. She was in an arranged marriage situation with Gippal, her childhood-best-friend-turned-arch nemesis-since-puberty. If she couldn't get someone else to speak for her before next week, that is. Well, that ship had sailed! There was no one she was even attracted to that she could think of to pretend to be engaged to her long enough to escape marriage with Gippal. Her thoughts reeling, she barely heard her father's question. "_Do you hate me now?"_ He sounded hurt and scared, his deep green eyes shining strangely. Rikku blinked at him and burst into tears, throwing herself around the desk at him.

She clung to him and cried like she had so many times when she was little. "_Daddy, daddy don't make me marry him! He's such a womanizing jerk prick asshole!"_ She begged and pleaded and sobbed until finally the tears subsided and she laid her head against her father's shoulder. He was humming the Hymn of the Fayth, rocking her back and forth gently, like she really was his little girl again. When he was sure she wasn't going to cry again, he gently explained why he couldn't just let her walk away from this situation. "_It is a matter of honor, daughter. Make me proud."_ And Rikku knew that was the last Cid would speak of it. Anything to do with honor in the Al Bhed society was something you had to do no matter what. Cid ruled with a system of honor and self-discipline. That's the way all the Al Bhed functioned. Plus, no matter how independent Al Bhed women were, this matter of arranged marriage was the one thing they couldn't get out of. It was utterly hopeless, but at least Rikku knew she wouldn't be alone forever.

"…people of Spira need one leader who will carry the torch of unity into the future. It is imperative that we come up with a system for electing such a leader at the Unity Council. Baralai, do you and your advisors have any suggestions?" Yuna's gentle voice rang out and echoed softly in the halls of the temple of Bevelle. Tidus was sitting next to her at one of the thousands of meetings they had with officials in Bevelle, Djose, Luca, and Besaid. He had heard all this before and he knew what was coming next. He mouthed Baralai's smooth answer just as the praetor uttered it. "Lady Yuna, I mean, Yuna. I believe the people of Spira would be happy to unite under you. Your efforts have saved them all more than once now." Tidus rolled his blue eyes and crossed his arms, settling farther back on his chair. Yuna laughed in response, and continued talking, demurely dodging any real response to that statement. Tidus wasn't listening at all, but he let his eyes wander around the large table in the wide open meeting hall of Bevelle.

Most of the priests, monks, and warrior monks that were seated around the table Tidus swore he had battled once or twice. Judging by the way they were all glaring at him, he was almost positive he had won. Then Tidus' eyes fell on Baralai, the praetor of New Yevon. He had met the praetor before, along with that Nooj guy and that Al Bhed jerk Gippal. They were Paine's friends from way back in the day and they had helped Yuna and the others out a lot. But, he still didn't like him. There was something underhanded about the way Baralai went about things. Tidus guessed it was just because of his lingering hatred for all things to do with Yevon. The whole religion was a shame, after all. A means of perpetuating Yu Yevon's power of the people of Spira. It was twisted. Tidus, caught up in his thoughts, didn't realize he was glaring at the silver haired praetor until the man fixed his warm amber gaze on the blitzer. "Tidus, did something I said offend you?"

Even his soft voice made Tidus' pride prickle and want to challenge him to a physical duel. He jumped in his seat when he realized that Baralai had spoken to him. He began muttering and mumbling something about apologies and Yuna shot him a dirty look. He excused himself and hurried out of the room. As soon as he exited, he sighed loudly in relief and hurried down the hallway and out of the temple altogether. Tidus went to the edge of the balcony and looked down on the city of Bevelle. It was a really grand city that was just as ancient as Zanarkand, he had learned from Yuna few visits ago. Bevelle had been at war with the real Zanarkand over 1,000 years ago. Tidus leaned against the railing, letting his body fall limp against it. What was he doing? Following Yuna around like a puppy and making her look bad at all these important meetings. He missed fighting fiends and playing blitzball. He missed traveling with all their friends and being involved in something worthwhile. Uniting Spira was important, but Tidus felt like a figurehead in the whole thing. He didn't have any logical input, but Yuna brought him because he was one of her legendary guardians; the man from ancient Zanarkand who the fayth brought back to life for Yuna.

Tidus rolled his eyes and sighed again, standing up straight and turning around to lean against his back. He didn't want to think about how used he felt trailing Yuna around like he was. Used. His thoughts immediately shot to Rikku and her teary tirade that night in Besaid. She said he was using her, that all of their almost-relationship must've been an act since he was so at odds about it now. He wanted to go back in time and explain to her that he had no idea about his feelings. He cared about both Yuna and Rikku, but he didn't know if it was love. For either of them. Tidus had already admitted to himself that he was wrong to carry on such a physical relationship with someone as young as Rikku. He had been her first and girls always remain attached longer than their hearts need to be attached. But, he missed her. He missed her sparkling green eyes, her fly-away blonde hair, her carefree attitude, her sassy walk, her melodic laughter. Overcome by some strong emotion, Tidus closed his eyes and leaned his head back. He heard the doors of the temple open, but didn't react. He wanted to linger in his thoughts of Rikku a little bit longer. At least he felt safe and wanted within his memories of her.

AN: Whoa! Deep thoughts there, Tiddles! And an arranged marriage for Rikku??? What will happen next??? Will Rikku find someone to take her hand away from Gippal before her eighteenth birthday? Will she accept her fate as Gippal's wife? Will Yuna keep dragging poor Tidus around with her? And what about THEIR lukewarm romance??? KEEP READING AND REVIEWING AND MAYBE YOU'LL FIND OUT


	5. Harsh Truth

AN: MORE! Hooray!!! Don't misconstrue any of the things that happen in this chappy…try to look past the words and see the meaning! Gonna get dirty guys! So if you don't like lemons…read another fic!!!

I love my reviewers! If you want my love, REVIEW!!!!

sa

Chapter 5: Harsh Truth

Tidus awoke suddenly, something startling him to the point of full alertness. As his eyes adjusted the half-darkness of his room, he tried to hone in on what could've startled him so much. It was quiet and just before dawn, judging by the weak light peeping through his window. Sighing, Tidus relaxed and laid back against his pillows. It must've been something he was dreaming about, not something in the real world. Just when he was about to drift back to sleep, he heard a loud banging coming from somewhere within the apartment he and Yuna had found in Bevelle. Throwing the covers off his almost naked body, Tidus leapt from his bed and crept into the hallway, making sure to grab his sword on the way out. The thick darkness in the hall forced him to pause and again wait for his eyes to adjust. The banging was persistent and sounded like it was coming from the front door. Shooting a glance back at Yuna's closed door, Tidus hurried to the front room and peered through the peephole to see who could be calling at such an early hour.

Tidus choked back a growl at the person he saw there, leaning drunkenly against the doorframe and pounding on the door with fervor. Not bothering to toss his sword aside, Tidus ripped the door open and let a stumbling drunk Baralai practically fall into the apartment. "Yuna…?" The praetor groaned this while groping towards Tidus in the darkness and Tidus nearly slammed his fist into the man's face. "No! Not Yuna!" The blonde cried, hurrying to flip the switch near the door. The spheres set in the ceiling flickered to life and bathed the ornately decorated apartment in warm yellow light. Baralai blinked and looked around himself for a moment before slumping into one of the red velvet armchairs. He groaned and leaned back, obviously upset by the lack of Yunas in the room. Tidus sighed and leveled his furious blue gaze at the praetor. Here he thought some fiend or an unruly mob was causing trouble and it was just a drunk Baralai. Before Tidus could interrogate the praetor and find out why he was coming to his and Yuna's apartment in the middle of the night, a sleepy, robe-wrapped Yuna stepped out of the hallway.

"Tidus? What's going on? Is it morning already?" Her dulcet voice was thick with sleep and she yawned just as soon as she uttered this. Tidus looked up at her, but before he could say anything, Baralai half-leapt, half-fell out of his armchair and whirled around. "YUNA! There you are! I've been waiting all night! Did you forget-" Yuna screeched in shock, interrupting Baralai's drunken speech. A crimson blush spread over her face and Tidus raised an eyebrow. "Forget about what?" He couldn't help but feel a sinking dread as Yuna babbling some excuses while she ushered Baralai out the door. As soon as she had pulled the door open, however, Baralai pushed it closed and trapped her against it. Crying out, Yuna appeared to fight him off as he grabbed her face and kissed her hard. Too shocked to react right away, it took Tidus a moment of watching the way Yuna melting into Baralai's arms as he sloppily kissed her before the blonde rushed to pull the praetor off his Yuna.

"What the hell, Baralai? What is up with you?" Tidus barked this, but felt very little rage in all honesty. More than anything he felt like he had finally figured out the answer to a question he had been silently asking Yuna since he returned. Baralai slumped against the wall and slid down, burying his head in his knees. Yuna, gasping for breath and a little shaken, clutched at her robe and made as if to move towards Baralai. "Yuna! What is going on? Why is Baralai acting like this?" Tidus asked this question, but he felt like he already knew the answer. He should've guessed it from the way they looked at each other during their long meetings about the Unity Council. He should've seen it in her eyes when she lied to him, telling him she had to stay late at the temple to work on something. He should've known that the love they shared was a shame. Looking into Yuna's blue and green eyes now, filling slowly with tears, he saw the answer to that question. She didn't love him anymore. Tidus should've felt pain, shock, rejection, anything. But, to be honest, he almost felt relieved. He dropped his sword and fell into the same chair Baralai had vacated moments before and stared blankly ahead of him.

His thoughts swam as Yuna began to explain what was going on. Tidus didn't want to see her cry, but she was crying anyway. He wasn't going to comfort her though; that role needn't be filled by him. "Tidus, I wanted to tell you this so long ago, but I didn't want to hurt you. I don't, well, I don't love you. I don't know if I ever did. Being with you these past couple of months has really made me see that. Baralai was always there for me when I needed someone to talk to about my feelings for you. I love you like a brother Tidus, but-" Tidus held up a hand to stop her. She had obviously practiced that speech and it made his skin crawl to think of how Baralai had "been there" for her. He took a few deep breaths before he spoke again. "I've been so confused, Yuna. I've been trying to figure out if I loved you or if I just wanted to protect you. I mean, back during your pilgrimage, I didn't think about you like that at all. I was you guardian. And besides…" He trailed off, thinking of Rikku's smiling face, her laughter, her shining green eyes. Yuna didn't seem to notice his pause as she wiped the tears from her face. Baralai, sobered by the confessions bouncing around the room, stood and placed a hand on Yuna's shoulder, steadying her.

"I don't think we should lie to ourselves or the people of Spira anymore, Tidus. Tomorrow, at the Unity Council, I'm going to announce that you and I are no longer together. We are still good friends, but no longer lovers." Yuna breathed that last word and flicked her eyes over at Baralai who smiled warmly. Yuna blushed again and looked resolutely back at Tidus. "I hope there aren't any hard feelings about this, but I need you to move out." Tidus stared at her, at the woman he thought he loved for two years. The woman that he had sacrificed a possible future with Rikku to be with. And it had all been an act. Rikku's tearful accusation echoed in his ears and he stood up. Turning away from the happy couple to make his way to his room. "It won't take me long to be out of your hair, Yuna. You know I don't have much. I don't have anything keeping me here."

Rikku clenched her eyes shut and tried to pretend it was Tidus who was groping her wildly. She pretended it was Tidus who was pushing her skirt up roughly, slamming her against the wall and kissing her neck. She wanted to believe it was Tidus who growled those terrible dirty things to her in Al Bhed, but deep down she couldn't fool herself. It was Gippal and it made her sick to her stomach. It was Gippal who was pulling her panties off and rubbing his hard member against her. She whimpered, eyes tightly shut, but knowing exactly what would happen next. "_Don't be afraid, little girl. I'll make this quick."_ She could smell the alcohol on his breath as he whispered this, snickering as he positioned himself at her entrance. He violently thrust into her, forcing another whimper out of her. He silenced her with a rough kiss, pushing his tongue into her mouth just as forcefully as he pounded into her small frame. He ripped her bikini top off and grabbed one of her breasts, kneading it hard and pulling at the nipple just as roughly. Rikku's eyes flew open and she jerked her head sideways. No matter how unavoidable this date rape had been, she didn't want to enjoy it.

Gippal thrust into her and grunted, groping her breasts and slamming her body against the wall for another couple minutes before he pulled out and finished, shooting his hot load all over Rikku's chest and stomach. He grinned at her in the moonlight, breathing hard and obviously pleased with himself. She glared up at him, defiantly sticking her chin out. "_Was it good for you?"_ He purred, stroking the side of her face lovingly. She slapped his hand away and pushed her skirt down, furious enough to not care about the consequences. "_Nothing about you is good for me, _Gippal! _Nothing!_" She screamed this, snatched up her bikini top and marched into the nearby bathroom, slamming the door hard. Rikku slumped against the door, locking it behind her. She didn't want to cry, but the tears came anyway. She was so sick and tired of crying. She cried a lot lately. There were only three more days before her eighteenth birthday and Gippal was confident enough to claim her as his own already. That had been the first time he had forced himself on her, though.

She could hear him speaking on the other side of the door, but she didn't really want to listen. She pushed herself off the door and turned the shower on, letting the water heat up while she glared at herself in the mirror. The Rikku she saw there was very different from the confident, carefree girl everyone else saw. The Rikku she was standing in that mirror was broken and sad, covered in the aftermath of forced sex and the beginnings of bruises. Gritting her teeth, she stripped and jumped into the shower. The hot water almost burnt her, but it felt good, washing her shame away down the drain. Standing there in the shower, Rikku cried again, sobbing into the hot stream of water. More than ever, she wished Tidus was there with her. If he was, she wouldn't be getting raped by Gippal. She wouldn't have to worry about that prick at all, if only Tidus had loved her. If he had cared enough to stay by her side instead of running off with Yuna. Thinking about the two of them reminded her that she had to go to that Unity Council thing the next day. The day before her birthday, she would have to accompany her father and her soon-to-be husband to a meeting about Spira's future. The thought made her sick.

AN: ACK! A short, late update!!! Readers beware, I'm experiencing a wee bit of a block!!! HELP!!!! Suggestions??? Comments??? REVIEWS???!?!?!??!!?!

sa


	6. Luca

AN: Whoa whoa whoa!!! I think it's time for the proverbial poo-poo to hit the fan!!! What's coming up this chappy??? Blitzball!!! PAINE!!! Gippal's feelings!!! PAINE!!!! WEEEE!!!

A BIG thank you to my reviewers!!! I wouldn't continue this story without your support and help!!! KISSES!!!

sa

Chapter 6: Luca

Tidus made his way quickly down the stone steps from the Mi'hen Highroad into Luca, the sounds and smells washing over him. It had been a while since he had had the freedom to just walk through Luca and enjoy the atmosphere. There was something about Luca that reminded him of Zanarkand. Well, just a little. He couldn't believe how fast he had gathered his few belongings from the apartment in Bevelle and made his way all the way to Luca. He guessed that the fact that Yuna had pretty much told him to get out helped him to forget whatever feelings he had for her. It hurt still, regardless of how confused he had been about his actual feelings for Yuna recently. Being dropped like a bad habit was a startling thing for him. He had been deserted by his father, and it made him throw up all sorts of walls. When he had been tossed into Spira, he had dropped his walls and trusted all the people he had traveled with. Rikku had been the first person he had encountered in Spira and she had been the first girl ever that had made him feel completely accepted and loved. She genuinely loved him and wanted to be with him. And what had he done in return?

Tidus paused near the crystal statue in the plaza of Luca and pushed his thoughts of Rikku away. He wasn't ready to think about her. He wasn't ready to think about anything. That was why he was in Luca. He was going to blitz and keep his mind off everything. He knew that people were recognizing him as he continued on his way to the sphere. There were furtive glances and whispers all around him, but he didn't let it faze him. He knew it would so much worse after the Unity Council tomorrow, when Yuna announced their break-up and possibly that she and Baralai were together. Shaking his head and fixing a fake, one million-watt smile on his face, Tidus waved at the people behind the counter at the stadium and made his way into the hallway that led to the locker rooms. Glancing up at the glowing team standards above the doors, Tidus felt a flutter of excitement when he saw the seashell icon that represented the Aurochs. Without knocking or pausing to think, Tidus kicked the door down and threw his arms out wide. "Hey boys! Did ya miss me?"

The team cheered and rushed to hug him and slap him high-fives. There was genuine relief and excitement on their faces and Tidus couldn't help but smile. "You gonna play in the tournament?" Datto cried, practically in tears. Tidus nodded and pumped his fist in the air. " 'Course I am! Couldn't stay away!" Tidus crowed this triumphantly and the team cheered again. "We should beat the Psyches easy then, ya?" Keepa offered this statement as he settled back onto one of the benches. The guys all offered their responses eagerly, agreeing that the Al Bhed team would be easy to beat with Tidus back on the team. Tidus couldn't help but grin at the warm feeling he got from knowing that this team trusted him with their victory. They had total faith in him and that was all the proof he needed. He belonged in the blitz sphere, not out somewhere wandering around, lost in his thoughts. He felt a flutter of nervousness suddenly though; what if Rikku or Yuna came to see the tournament? What if he ran into one of them?

As Jetty detailed their strategy for beating the three teams that stood between them and the cup, Tidus mused about seeing either of the ladies in his heart. If he saw Yuna, Baralai would be with her and it would be so terribly awkward. Then the Aurochs would know about the break-up, and undoubtedly any of Yuna's creepy stalker-fans that followed her everywhere. If Rikku showed up, Tidus admitted to himself that he would be estactic to see her. Even if she wasn't quite as excited, he'd sweep her off her feet and tell her that Yuna dumped him and that they could be together finally. Now a heart-pounding excitement washed over him and he prayed to whatever gods there were now that Rikku just happened to be at the tournament. He smiled at his team mates, their combined confidence shining through their eyes.

Rikku squirmed in her seat, visibly uncomfortable with her current situation. She was sitting at her console in the cockpit of the Celsius which was also occupied by Brother at the helm, Buddy at his console, and Cid and Gippal standing behind them. Rikku could feel the silence like a thick fog in the air and it was threatening to choke her. Brother and Buddy held the arranged marriage thing against Gippal, mostly because the head of the Machine Faction was being a total dick about the situation. Cid, of course, had his qualms, but wouldn't say anything because of the issue of honor involved. Rikku squirmed and peered behind her at her father's tense stance. He stood with his arms crossed and a frown firmly planted on his lined face. Gippal was standing next to him, much more relaxed, hands in his pockets, eyes closed, smirk on his lips. Rikku narrowed her eyes at him and whipped back around.

Her memories of the night before burned her and made her feel dirty and used. Gippal hadn't said a word to her since their forced encounter and Rikku praised the powers that be for that. She didn't know if she could hide it if he was chatting it up with her. She would probably haul out and punch him, something she should have done last night. Something had held her back though; something that Lulu had told her that was haunting her now more than ever. Lulu knew about her affair with Tidus two years ago and had told her that unrequited wasn't always worth the effort you would put into it. She had said that Rikku should focus on finding someone to make her happy for the rest of her life. The young Al Bhed had a terrible feeling that Gippal might just have to be that person to make her happy for the rest of her life regardless of whether or not he really was going to make her happy.

Sighing loudly, Rikku stood up and fixed her green gaze on her flight companions. "So, remind me again why we're stopping in Luca on the way to this Unity Council thingy?" She voiced this with just enough bitchiness to catch the attention of all the males in the room. Gippal jumped and opened his eyes, lazily fixing his good eye on her. Cid chuckled and uncrossed his arms. "_The last _blitzball _tournament starts today. The _Psyches_ play the _Aurochs_, daughter. We have to support our brothers."_ Brother laughed and winked back at her. "_That's right, _Rikku!" Buddy and Cid laughed and Rikku rolled her eyes. "Why do I wanna watch some stupid blitzball game? I'm gonna stay in the airship!" Rikku screeched this in her whiniest voice as Luca slid into view. Gippal shook his head and turned around, moving towards the lift like a jungle cat, slinking confidently. "You might want to watch this first game, Cid's girl. I heard a player from Zanarkand might be playing." Rikku gasped and the other three guys raised eyebrows at her. Rikku clenched her fists, thinking about Tidus.

She wanted to see him. She felt the need to be with him resonate in her soul and that ache returned to her heart. All Rikku had wanted was to see him since that day in Besaid. She knew it was better that they weren't together because his feelings had been false. But, there was something deep inside her that told her not to be so quick to judge. Some inkling of hope deep within her sparkled and she took a deep breath. If she could just see him and tell him about the arranged marriage thing, maybe he would want to save her from her fate. Grinning, she skipped over to the lift, leaping onto it next to Gippal cheerfully. She waved at Cid as Gippal announced that they were going ahead just as the lift slid out of view. "So, it's him then, huh?" Gippal's voice had changed completely; he sounded dangerous all of the sudden. Rikku felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up and she shuddered.

"What do you mean, Gippal? Who-" Before she could finish defending herself, Gippal pinned her against the side of the lift, slamming his fist onto the stop button. In the half-dark of the lift shaft, pinned against the cold metal wall, Gippal's body firmly against her. Rikku choked back a scream and squeezed her eyes shut. She had a terrible feeling it was time for a repeat of last night and her only hope was that he hurried. "Rikku," He breathed her name, tracing a finger along her collarbone. "Rikku, I never wanted us to be like this." Rikku was shocked at the emotion in his voice, eyes fluttering open to try and discern an expression on his face. His face was hidden in the shadows, but the regret in his voice was as clear as day. "Ever since we were kids, I knew about the marriage contract. I pretty much thought it meant that I had to like you, even if I didn't want to. But, as time passed, and we got closer, I really started to like you, ya know? And it was hard because you didn't know about the contract and I screwed things up when I left Home. I never wanted to hurt you at all, Rikku. Not then, not now. And it kills me to see that distance in your eyes. The way you drift off sometimes, thinking about him. I can tell your heart belongs to him and I'll never be able to take his place." Rikku's eyes filled with tears, listening to Gippal's powerful confession. But those tears were banished by the fierce finish of his monologue.

"But, I will never give you up! He can't have you the way I have you! He might have your heart, but I have your body! Remember that, Rikku!" He shook her body a few times as if to emphasize his point and then released her, pressing the button to start the lift again. Rikku hugged herself and fought off all the conflicting feelings. She was flattered that Gippal felt so aggressively possessive, but he really didn't have any right to. In all reality, she loved Tidus. She knew that she always would. And, the very next day, she would be tied down to stay with Gippal forever, just as Tidus would stay with Yuna. Lulu was right, Rikku mused to herself as the lift shuddered to a halt and she followed the fuming Gippal out onto the Mi'hen Highroad. She needed to let Tidus go and just be happy with who she had now. So, as they started down the stone steps that led into the city, Rikku hurried to catch up with Gippal and caught his hand with hers, lacing her fingers through his. He stopped short and blinked at his, confused. She smiled and nudged him on. "Come on, silly! We'll be late for the game!"

Tidus got a weird feeling suddenly, sitting in the locker room with the guys, waiting for their first game to start. Something was tugging at the back of his mind, urging him to go out into the city suddenly. Glancing at the others, he stood up and moved towards the door. "Hey! The game starts in a few!" Datto cried this, desperation in his voice. Tidus turned back and winked. "I won't go far!" He slipped out the door and closed it behind him. Before he even turned around, he heard a familiar voice greeting him. "Hello, Tidus." Paine's low voice was laced with the usual amount of unconcerned sarcasm. She was leaning against the wall across the hall, arms crossed over her chest. Tidus jumped, a little startled, but pleased all the same. He liked Paine because of her honesty. Such blunt clarity was rare in people. "Hey Paine! What's up?" She looked up at him, her eyes boring into his soul. "I heard the rumors about you playing today and knew I couldn't miss it. Plus, I just came from Bevelle."

Tidus' heart sank and his eyes flew to the ground, shuffling his feet. "Oh. So, I guess Yuna told you…" He trailed off, surprised at how emotionless his voice sounded. You could usually tell exactly how Tidus felt by the tone of his voice. Paine nodded and pushed off the wall, gripping one of his shoulders and squeezing it reassuringly. "I helped her make the decision. I saw it pretty clearly from the time I spent with you two on the airship after you got back. Your love was obviously dead. It was only a matter of time before the two of you realized it. Plus, both of your hearts already belonged to someone else." Tidus gasped and locked eyes with the intuitive warrior. Paine smirked and turned to leave. "She'll be here today, you know that, right? Her father is going to stop here on the way north to Bevelle for the Unity Council. She'll be in the stands today so play well, ok?" Paine waved back over her shoulder and clicked away down the hallway, out of sight. Tidus watched her, surprised by all the information she had. Taking a deep breath, Tidus sent a silent thank you out to Paine and a silent greeting to Rikku, wherever she was in the stands. The team burst out of the locker room behind him and ushered him out into the stadium with cheers and hoots of confidence and excitement.


	7. For the Last Time

**AN: WEEEEEEEE!!! Another update! HOORAY! Just FYI, I had a really hard time deciding on the order of events from here on out, so if things get weirdly out of order or I completely revise the order…cut me some slack, yeah? KISSES!!!**

**And a very special thanks to my ONE reviewer, Rikku's Twin!!! I favorited you!!! YAY!!! Everyone else is a loser…soooooo…yeah!!!**

**sa**

**Chapter 7: For the Last Time**

The roar of the crowd, the booming voice of the announcer, the cacophony of the venders' cries; all silenced as soon as Tidus leapt into the sphere. As the cool water swallowed him and shut out the noises of the world, all his anxieties and worries were swept away. All there was now was the game and that's all that mattered. Kicking into a fast swim, Tidus swam towards his position, slapping high-fives to all his team mates first. All he wanted to do was play blitz until he couldn't think about Yuna and Baralai, Rikku who was out there watching him, or what would happen the next day at the Unity Council. Nothing mattered but that blue and white ball and the Al Bhed team they were playing against. As the Psyches swam into the sphere and took their positions, Tidus noticed that their team had changed pretty drastically. The last time he had played them, they had maybe one female player who always warmed the bench. Now their center was a petite girl who looked barely old enough to be playing pro-blitz. He reached out his hand to her and she shook it energetically, smiling at him.

Tidus tried to ignore the fact that their opponents' center reminded him so much of Rikku from two years ago and focused on the game. As soon as that ball leapt up and he pushed off to reach for it, Tidus knew he was a little rusty. The tiny Al Bhed girl reached it first and rolled out of his reach, swimming quickly to the bottom of the sphere. Narrowing his eyes at her small form, Tidus motioned at Datto and Letty and all three of them took off after her. She looked back at them and waved before she threw a pass all the way back to one of the burlier guys on her team. Tidus stifled a growl and did a 360, kicking with all his might back to where the ball was. This wasn't going to happen to him. He wasn't going to let the first game of blitzball he played be controlled by a tiny Al Bhed girl. It was enough that his thoughts and dreams were haunted by one, he didn't need his only escape to be as well! With that thought in mind, Tidus played so fiercely for the rest of the first half that he felt like he was back in Zanarkand, playing with the Abes. Blitz there was always fierce and rough; played like there would be no tomorrow. As the bell rang signaling halftime, the score was 5-2 and it looked like the Aurochs would win at least one game in the tournament.

Rikku's heart was pounding in her ears; it was so loud that she thought maybe something was wrong. The crowd around her was roaring and screaming and standing on their benches. Faintly, over all the screaming and clapping, Rikku heard the announcer finish introducing all the players on the Aurochs. Except for one. "And now, back by popular demand, one of Lady Yuna's legendary guardians, reappearing for the first time in Luca Stadium, star player of the Yevon Cup two years ago, TIIIIIIIIIIIDUS!" As if it were even possible, the crowd went more crazy and Rikku leapt up, trying to get a look at him. Gippal shot her a funny look when she climbed on her seat too, craning her neck and standing on her tiptoes. If he said something snide, she didn't hear him over the screams of the people around them. Rikku wanted to shove all the people in front of her back into their seats and scream at them. She just wanted to see him one last time, even if it was from a distance. She couldn't bear the thought of marrying Gippal and never even getting to see Tidus one last time. Her throat tightening and she shook her head, shoving two of the big guys in front of her apart. " Excuse me! Tryin' to see the legendary guardian here!" The guys looked pissed at first, but must have recognized her as Lady Yuna's cousin and a member of the Gullwings. They didn't say a thing.

There he was. Stepping up to the sphere like he didn't hear all the people in the stands screaming his name; as if none of that bothered him. He was staring into the water with an intensity that sent chills down Rikku's spine. The sun glinted off his platinum gold hair as he leapt into the sphere and practically transformed into a different person. Sure, Rikku had seen him play blitzball hundreds, maybe even thousands of times. Two years ago, he had been very active during the blitz season. Plus, he and Wakka played while they journeyed to keep their strength up. And, according to Tidus, to keep their minds off what they were journeying towards. Regardless of the fact that Rikku had seen Tidus blitz countless times, watching how gracefully he moved through the water still took her breath away. He moved with such ease and purpose, looking so focused and sure of himself. She remembered something she had told him once, about how it felt to play blitzball. He had said that being in the sphere was like being in a whole different world. A world where nothing mattered but that ball and getting it to the goal. Rikku knew that was exactly what Tidus was thinking as he swam up to the center line and shook hands with Reha, the Pysches' petite center.

For the first half of the game, Rikku did nothing but jump and scream and slap hands with the guys in front of her. She momentarily forgot that Gippal was sitting behind her, sulking and pouting. But, that was the whole reason she had even agreed to come. Seeing a good blitzball game always took her mind of the crappy things happening in her life. And this was a particularly good game. Mainly because of the way Tidus was playing, rough and without inhibitions. Right away, it stunned the rest of the players, seeing how fast and furious Tidus was. Then they all seemed to take a page out of his book and began mimicking his intensity. When the bell rang, signaling halftime, Rikku almost couldn't believe. That had been the fastest, most intense half of a blitzball game she had ever seen. Her eyes caught the telltale wave of Tidus' hand as he left the sphere. He was going back to the locker room. Why? Was he hurt? Did something happen? Concern flooded her veins and Rikku forgot about all the things that had happened. She wanted to make sure he was okay. Jumping off her seat, Rikku disappeared into the crowd and ran down the stairs. If she could just hold him one last time…

Tidus burst into the locker room and threw himself on the bench, panting and soaking wet. He hadn't played that hard in a really long time and it was obviously taxing him. The other players were getting winded too, he could tell. Boy, the fans sure got what they paid for today. Tidus had to leave the sphere because he couldn't shake the weirdest feeling that Rikku was watching him. He knew she was and he didn't think it would bother him. But, for some reason, it set him on edge and made him a little uneasy. Was she out there with another guy? Did that guy know all about him and what he did to her? Tidus sunk his head into his hands and sighed. Living with the guilt the pain of hurting her brought on made it so hard to just pretend to be normal. Just as a cold sadness settled over him, the door burst open and he jumped up, shocked by the sudden noise. There she was, standing in the doorway, all breathless and wide-eyed. Her golden hair had never looked so shiny and perfect, her skin had never looked so smooth and glorious. "Tidus!" She cried, taking one step into the locker room. The door closed slowly behind her. Before Tidus could respond or even move, Rikku ran to him and threw her arms around his neck.

She planted her soft wet lips on his and kissed him in a way that made his knees weak. Kissing her back was like waking up and Tidus reveled in the way his body reacted to hers being so close. He grabbed her hips and pulled her closer, holding her like she might disappear or run away before he got a chance to memorize everything about her. She moaned into his mouth as he slid one hand over her perky butt. He squeezed it and she gasped, biting his lower lip and making his head spin. Suddenly, she pushed him back against the benches and forced him to sit. She eagerly undid the straps to his shorts pushing them down and out of her way. She stopped momentarily and glanced up at him just before she slid his blue boxers off too. Their eyes met and Tidus nodded, communicating all the need he felt. He saw it reflected in her green eyes, a desperate need to be one again. As if given permission, Rikku ripped his boxers off, freeing his hard manhood. Rikku looked at it and licked her lips, serving only to further arouse him. She brushed her fingers against the tip, dancing them along the shaft and smiling mischievously at the way it made Tidus squirm. He reached out, caressing her shoulders, sliding his hands around behind her neck to untie her top. She stroked his cock for another moment while he cupped her breasts, massaging them like they were precious.

Tidus then remembered that he had probably ten more minutes before halftime was over and he wanted that ten minutes to count. Without another languid moment of caressing, he mimicked Rikku, reaching up under her skirt and pulling her panties down and off. She stepped out of them, already breathless with excitement and he knew she was ready for him. She placed her hands on his shoulders and mounted him, sliding down onto his member and filling herself with him. They both moaned, responding to each other with earth shattering pleasure. Rikku rocked her hips slowly, licking his bottom lip and kissing him lazily. Tidus grabbed her and forced her to slow down even more. Sure, they only had ten minutes, but he wanted it to last. She broke the kiss and murmured to him. "I want to make this the best you've ever had." Tidus groaned and choked on his response as she licked his adam's apple and trailed kisses all over his neck. Quickening her pace, Rikku took control again and for a moment, the slap of their bodies, their gasps and moans were the only sounds in the locker room.

Rikku never thought that she would be riding him again, rocking against his body, moaning his name into his ear. She had just wanted to see him, maybe hug him, but her body had other ideas. Now she was topless and bouncing up and down on his cock. Her mind was filled with the awareness that pre-orgasmic state of mind brings. She opened her eyes and stared into his. This was the last time they would ever fuck. Ever see each other, more than likely. She slid her hands up and cupped his face, wanting to remember the way he looked forever. As if he sensed her sadness, Tidus lifted her up and laid her down on the floor. He pounded into her, banishing all her sad thoughts as her body arched into his. Rikku cried out, gripping his shoulders, nail biting into his skin, as her body seized with that sweet release. She bucked her hips against him, pleading with him not to stop. He growled, plunging into her with so much energy, kissing her with such intensity. And when he climaxed, he grabbed her butt and pulled her so close to him that she could feel his heartbeat.

He moaned into her ear, something about love and forever. Rikku's eyes flew open and she stared, wide-eyed, at the wall on the other side of the locker room. She was still wrapped around him and he was still panting with his body pressed against hers. "Wh-what?" She choked out, trying hard to push her hot tears from her eyes. He pushed himself back so he could look into her eyes. "I said I'll love you forever. I know it's too late to fix what I've done, but I just wanted to let you know that it kills me everyday, knowing that I hurt you and knowing that you hate me. All I wanted was for you to know that I love you. Forever." Rikku sobbed and buried her head in his neck, shaking slightly from the shock of it all. She had convinced herself that he didn't love her, that he loved Yunie and that there was nothing she could do to change that. They had a fling, a completely physical fling. But, she loved him so much and here he was telling her the one thing she had always wanted to hear. He was right, though. It was too late. Not too late to fix anything, but too late for them. The next day marked her eighteenth birthday and the start of her life as Gippal's betrothed. And Tidus couldn't save her unless he left Yuna and pledged his life to her. And it was all a matter of honor.

**AN: HOT ACTION! Finally!!! I wrote some lemony goodness for my M rated story!!! LOL!!! I was beginning to think I would have to change the rating!!! Well folks, there you have it! Tidus and Rikku and their steamy reunion! What's up next? Gippal confronts Tidus, Rikku tells Paine all about the rape-night and arranged marriage action, Paine tells Tidus the truth and then tells Rikku the truth and then GIPPAL-**

**You'll just have to wait and see!!!! KISSES!!!**

**sa**


	8. Confrontations and Realizations

**AN: WOW! You love me! You really love me, don't you?!?! I was really surprised when I checked my account and read all your supportive reviews! I didn't forget this story! I just got side tracked with others…sorry for the ridiculously long delay! **

**Here it is! Chapter 8!!! Keep reviewing if you want me to keep writing!!! HEARTS AND RAINBOWS!**

**~sa**

**Chapter 8: Confrontations and Realizations**

It was the roar of the crowd as the blitz teams re-entered the sphere that shook Tidus from his blissful state of unawareness of the real world. He was lying on the floor of the lockerroom with the tiny, perfectly everything he wanted Rikku, basking in the glow of their rushed lovemaking. He had just admitted to loving her, that he would love her forever no matter what happened in the future. And he meant it. All of this made it impossibly hard for him to gather himself, his clothes, and his thoughts to get back into the game. Rikku knelt on the cold floor and watched him with teary eyes as he dressed himself and mumbled under his breath about getting back to the sphere. When Tidus lifted his cerulean eyes to meet her emerald ones, he felt that familiar shock of pain ripple down his spine. She looked so helpless, like he had just ripped the world out from beneath her. He knelt in front of her and gathered her small frame into his arms. "Rikku," He breathed this into her golden hair, taking in the feel of her against his chest, reveling in how right it felt. Tidus was about to say something more, something meaningful, meant to wipe that anguished look off Rikku's face when she jerked away from him. The shock of her sudden absence took Tidus' breath away and he almost pouted.

In one fluid motion, the petite Al Bhed princess scooped up her bikini top off the floor and tied it back around her neck, adjusting herself while facing away from him. She took a visibly deep breath, shoulders shrugging with the evident effort of it, barely looking over her shoulder as she spoke. "Tidus, I hope you and Yunie are happy forever. I really mean that. I want the best for both of you and I know that I'm never going to be the woman for you. I figured I should probably tell you before tomorrow that, well…" Rikku paused and the door to the locker room banged open, revealing a livid Gippal with an apologetic looking Paine behind his shoulder. "_WHAT IN THE NAME OF MACHINA IS GOING ON IN HERE_?" Gippal roared this, his usually calm voice sounding more than just a little bit peeved. Rikku jumped in front of him, shaking her head and waving her hands, attempting to offer some bogus story for why she and Tidus were all alone in the Aurochs' locker room when the blitzer was supposed to be playing blitzball. But Gippal's eye was fixed on Tidus and Tidus alone and he pushed past Rikku, none-too-gently, and thrust his face close to the blonde blitzer's.

"_So, you think you can just come back to life and steal my fiancé, huh? Well I ain't lettin' that happen, bucko! Not this close to her birthday!" _ Tidus, a little rusty when it came to his Al Bhed skills, raised an eyebrow at the word for fiancé, but caught Gippal's attitude and knew he was being challenged by the leader of the Machine Faction. "Excuse me?" Tidus countered, taking a step back from Gippal and mentally kicking himself for not coming up with something a little more macho-sounding. Tidus' eyes darted to Rikku but she was leaning against the wall, head back, eyes closed, apparently in another world. It looked like she was trying to tune it all out. Paine had stepped into the room, garnet eyes fixed on Gippal's back. Gippal grunted and shoved Tidus against the wall, wasting no more time with words. "I'll say it again, in simpler words for you to better understand. Rikku is going to be my wife as soon as she turns 18, which would be when again, dearest?" He snarled all this, not bothering to sound sweet when he addressed Rikku. She didn't even open her eyes when she responded, voice flat and resigned. "Tomorrow." Not able to bear the tension in the room any longer, Rikku tore past Paine and ran down the hallway, escaping for the moment. Tidus, trapped against the wall, couldn't run after her, but he wanted to. He knew that he should. Paine looked three shades paler than usual and crossed her arms over her chest, eyes falling to the floor. "Tomorrow?" She and Tidus said this at the same time, voices octaves of emotion away from each other, but both carrying the pain of betrayal.

Gippal jumped and turned, not taking his hand off of Tidus' chest where it was firmly holding the shorter blonde guy against the wall. He had seemingly forgotten that Paine was in the room and Tidus swore he saw some sadness flash across his face as he turned to face her. "Uh, yeah. Tomorrow's the wedding all right. Right when we get back to Bikanel from the Unity Council." Despite his bravado, both Paine and Tidus noticed the note of regret in Gippal's voice. The words he spoke opened up a void beneath Tidus and he almost doubled over from the pure shock of it all. Was that why Rikku had rushed in here and leapt on him? Was she just satisfying some carnal desire before she married Gippal? And when Paine narrowed her eyes at the floor, nodding her head once and turning to leave. What Gippal did next surprised Tidus more than his arrival and tirade about being betrothed to Rikku, which still hadn't really sunk in yet. The tall Al Bhed lunged after Paine, grabbing her arm and spinning her around to face him. "Paine, I…" She shook her head, eyes still fixed on something on the floor beneath them. She was refusing to meet his eye. Refusing to face the music.

Although thoroughly intrigued by this new development, Tidus knew his place wasn't with Gippal and Paine. He needed to find Rikku and hear her side of things. Most brides-to-be would be gushing about their wedding if it was only a day away. If she were happy about it, that is. As the drama unfolded between the stoic Paine and the shaken up Gippal, Tidus sidled around them both and prayed neither of them saw him escape. The last thing he heard before he dodged out the door was Paine's rushed words, tinged with tears, cutting like the edge of a knife. "I guess we both missed our chance at true love then." Tidus didn't wait around to hear Gippal's reply. He broke into a sprint down the hallway, barreling for the stairs that led up into the lobby of the stadium. All he could do was run as fast as he could and if he knew Rikku as well as he knew he did, he knew where she was going. He just had to get there first.

Rikku plunged into the crowd just outside the stadium filled with people watching the game on the sphere screens set up all over the place. She was running, pushing past the thickly clustered people with little regard. The shouts and cries of the excited crowd did something to ease the new pain blossoming inside her. It was her own fault, ripping open her heart's barely healing wounds by going to him like that. By kissing him again, by letting herself get caught up in his touch again; all it did was make her hurt more. It certainly didn't help matters that he had pledged his love for her forever. Forever. The word echoed in her mind and Rikku slowed down, letting her fast breaths slow with her pace. "Forever." She murmured the word aloud, disliking the way it felt leaving her mouth. The next day marked the beginning of a new forever for her. A forever that didn't include Tidus in any capacity and the thought made her feel empty and hollow. But it didn't hurt either. Furrowing her brow, Rikku waited for the crushing pain to come back and steal her breath. She waited for the tears, but none came. Casting her green eyes up to the clear blue sky, Rikku nearly shouted her surprise to the birds flying overhead. Sure, she would have to learn to love Gippal, learn to get used to him and his mannerisms, but her future suddenly held the promise of no more pain. Just a numb certainty that she wouldn't have to see Tidus anymore, that she wouldn't have to pine over him anymore. It would all be over the very next day.

Nodding as if to finalize her silent realization, Rikku turned and made her way towards the docks through the crowd of rowdy blitz-fans. The game was almost over and she and the other Al Bhed would be leaving for Bevelle as soon as it was over. The Unity Council was later that night and Rikku had prepare herself for the final act of her dramatic tragedy, her almost-romance with Tidus. She would have to see him with Yuna later and she needed time to steel herself against any sort of emotions that would accompany that. Suddenly filled with a purpose, Rikku quickened her pace when the Celsius came into sight, docked at one of Luca's warfs. She could survive one more night of watching the one she let get away with her beloved cousin. She would have to survive a lifetime of emotionless, meaningless love with Gippal anyway, so why not start early? Rikku spotted her father's bald head shining in the sunlight near the airship and Brother's mowhawk beside it and she called out to them, waving her arms above her head. "Heeey!" Amazed at her own perky-sounding voice, Rikku slowed to a stop in front of her mismatched family, smiling ear to ear despite the numbness she felt in her heart.

"Rikku, _where is _Gippal? _We'll be late if we don't leave right now."_ Cid's accented Al Bhed words were laced with impatience and at the mention of Gippal Brother snorted and crossed his tattooed arms over his bare chest. "_Let's just leave him. He's probably off with some hussy right now, hurting the _Al Bhed_ name even more."_ Rikku giggled at Brother's tirade, but didn't feel any laughter in her heart. Her mind just told her giggling would be appropriate. Brother smirked and took hold of her tan shoulder, guiding her into the airship, leaving Cid to vent outside. Buddy was already inside the ship, tinkering with something just inside the bay doors. He stood up and nodded a stern greeting to both of them, swinging into step with them as they reached the lift. Rikku felt nothing standing behind them; they were talking about Gippal and the wedding and all that that meant for Rikku and the future of the Al Bhed. Rikku tried to listen, nodding when appropriate, but she couldn't grasp what they were saying at all. Her mind was somewhere else, drifting in the quite of the darkness of deep water. The peace and silence of being miles below the surface suddenly sounded better than anything Buddy or Brother could've offered her. They cared about her, but they couldn't save her.

Rikku blinked when she realized they had both stopped talking and were stepping off the lift into the cockpit. Rikku made her way to her seat, making as if to leap into it as always. But Buddy stepped in front of her, expression serious and despite the way his goggles hid his eyes, Rikku felt them boring into her. Brother was leaning towards them, anxiously awaiting the next thing Buddy was going to say. They had obviously talked about this exchange a lot. "Rikku, Brother and I have been talking about a way to save you from a lifetime with that womanizing jerk since we found out about the arranged marriage a couple weeks ago. We both know he isn't going to be good to you." Rikku felt his gaze rake across her arms where handprint-bruises screamed of the previous night's encounter with Gippal. Rikku looked at her brother who was shaking with rage and wanted to cry, but she didn't feel sad. She had no tears left. Buddy continued and the words sounded muffled and meaningless to her, like the proclamation of a cure to a disease after it had already killed her. "Rikku, I'll talk to Cid if you say it's ok. I'll ask for your hand and you, Brother, and me can take the Celsius and go do whatever we want. We won't really get married of course. It'll just be a way to get you out of marrying Gippal, y'know? Whaddya think Rikku?"

Rikku shook her head twice and placed her hand on Buddy's uber tan cheek. She looked into his goggle-invisible eyes and smiled weakly, feeling light and empty, but sure of herself. "Buddy, I know you would do anything to help me. You too, Brother. But I have to do this, guys. The honor of our family name depends on it. Besides, I don't want to pretend I'm anything I'm not anymore. I'm through with lying to myself and everyone else." She dropped her hand from Buddy's warm cheek and climbed into her seat, awaiting their takeoff. Surprised by her suddenly serious nature, Buddy and Brother traded defeated looks before also assuming their positions, waiting for Cid and Gippal so that they could take off. They had to get to the Unity Council and back to Bikanel. They had an ill-fated wedding to prepare for.

Tidus ignored the pointed fingers and shouts as he barreled through the crowd of angry blitz fans. They were yelling at him, telling him to get back in the sphere; that the Aurochs were helpless were without him. Heaving in deep breaths and lowering his head, Tidus sidestepped them all and plunged ahead towards the docks. That's where they always docked the crimson airship that had carried the Gullwings all across Spira in search of a way to bring him back from the Farplane. Something about the strangeness of that fact still made Tidus cringe a little, but he pushed aside that thought for the moment. All that mattered now was catching Rikku before she left. If his guess was correct, the Al Bhed had just stopped off to watch the game before heading to Bevelle for the Unity Council. They would probably be getting ready to leave even as he ran. But if they were waiting on Gippal, maybe he could get onboard and talk to Rikku. He needed to hear her explain why Gippal seemed to think they were getting married the next day. Tidus could've laughed at him when he said that if it hadn't been for Rikku and Paine's reactions. There were a lot of things that needed to be cleared up between him and Rikku, but he knew one thing for sure. He wanted to be with her and he had meant it when he said forever.

Heart soaring at the thought of being with Rikku for the rest of his life, Tidus rounded the final turn that would bring him to the dock where the Celsius would be with all his hopes and his head held high. The whoosh and boom of the engines of the airship kicking into gear to soar off into the sky brought everything crashing right back down around him. Skidding to a halt, Tidus watched the mammoth red airship roar off into the distance, trailing glowing white clouds behind it as if taunting him, daring him to follow. Tidus gritted his teeth and quelled the urge to cry. He was too late. The thought thundered into his mind louder than the engines of the airship, more real than the hot tears gathering in his eyes. He really was too late. He had hurt Rikku by staying with Yuna and now Yuna had broken things off and he had turned back to Rikku. But he was too late. Tomorrow, on her eighteenth birthday, Rikku would marry Gippal and that was the end of that. Tidus felt a single tear slip down his cheek and watched it splatter against the stones at his feet. The world was dark around him and he could only focus on the hollow realization that he could never be with Rikku. Somehow he had always held her as his back-up; no matter what, he'd always have Rikku! Right? But now that was gone. Yuna was gone and now so was Rikku and he was alone.

"Tidus?" The sad alto of Paine's voice brought Tidus back to the moment. Jerking his head up, tears now falling freely from his blue eyes, Tidus watched as the black-clad warrior made her way across the dock towards him. The sounds of the waves and the seagulls crying out seemed amplified to his ears; they sounded like they were mourning with him, dismayed at his depressing state of being. Paine stopped directly in front of him and fixed her penetrating garnet gaze on him. Unashamed of his tears, Tidus met her stare and whimpered a little. Without saying anything or needing to hear anything, Paine nodded sadly. "I know, Tidus. I know how you feel." A tear escaped her deep eyes and Tidus felt the depth of the moment they were sharing. Two people, as different as they come, alone in love and loss, but brought together by their sadness. Wiping his tears away, Tidus tried to speak, but a sob silenced him. Paine nodded again, more tears falling from her eyes. She was usually so reserved, stoic, emotionless; seeing her break made Tidus feel even more estranged from the reality he had known. After a silent eternity of weeping and staring each other down in sadness, Paine started telling her story. It was a sad story, so Tidus didn't have to feel weird about crying through most of it. He knew she understood.

"Gippal and I met two years ago during the training and testing exercises to select an elite group of warriors for Yevon. I met Baralai and Nooj at the same time. I wasn't actually participating though; I was just recording their efforts for proof of their prowess in battle. We spent a lot of time travelling together, but there was a lot of down time too. Gippal started teaching me Al Bhed and we spent a lot of time together, more time than I spent with either of the others. Soon the friendship Gippal and I shared turned into something more. I figured it didn't mean anything because he was a reckless thrill-seeker who led a dangerous life and an Al Bhed to boot. I wasn't looking for love or anything like that. But isn't that how it always goes?" Paine paused, wiping the tears from her face and turning to watch the waves beat against the stone dock. Tidus sniffled, feeling suddenly very aware of his weakness, but caring very little. He wanted to hear Paine's story, though. He wanted to understand her better because he felt like she understood his pain. After a moment's pause, Paine continued, the sadness in her voice reverberating deep within Tidus' aching heart.

"We would sneak around, meeting each other late at night to make love and hold each other through the night. There was a depth to our coming together that I had never felt with any other man and I think he felt it too. Like there was something much more important right beneath the surface of our fling. I fell in love with him so fast that I didn't have a chance to think about it. He told me he loved me right before the final training exercise in the Cave of Woes. After that, everything changed and we all parted ways. I guess it was better that we did since Gippal has been betrothed to Rikku since she was born. I always knew deep down that Gippal was holding back from me, almost like he was afraid to love me fully. Now I know he was afraid. Afraid of being hurt by losing me, losing love needlessly." Tidus swallowed his tears and shook his head fiercely. "Paine, I know this is going to sound crazy and almost impossible but we have to stop this wedding!" Raising an eyebrow at this comment, Paine turned to stare blankly at her blue companion in loss. "You can't be serious." The flat monotone of her comment only served to fuel Tidus' resolve.

"No, I couldn't be _more_ serious! Listen to me, Paine. We both know what it's like to love and lose that love, but we deserve to be honest with ourselves. We deserve that love and they deserve us! How ashamed of yourself will you be in ten years when Gippal and Rikku are so miserable they can't even bear to see each other anymore if you know you could've done something to stop it? To save them from their unhappy future and make sure we get what we deserve in love we have got to find a way to stop that wedding!" Still skeptical, Paine crossed her arms and shook her head. Her doubt was plastered on her pale face, but Tidus was going to give up. He took her shoulders and shook her gently as he continued his uplifting speech. "Think about how good it felt to hold Gippal, to watch him sleep. Think about how warm and good he made you feel. Now think about the rest of your life without that. Not a pretty image is it? That's exactly what I see when I think about my life without Rikku. She means everything to me, Paine, and I know Gippal means the same to you. So what are we waiting for?"

Tidus finished his tirade, released Paine's shoulders, and waited eagerly for her response. She watched him warily for a moment, the wheels in her head almost visibly turning as she weighed the situation before her. He nearly gave up on her and turned away when she grabbed his arm, looping hers through it and led him back towards the city center. "Know any good airship pilots? We've got a desert island wedding to stop!" Tidus whooped excitedly at her characteristically sarcastic response. As far as he was concerned, he had just made an intense bond with someone who would stand by him no matter what. And they were back in business! Next stop, Bikanel!

**AN: ACK!!! AN UPDATE!!!! I know, I know. The tone is complete spectrums of different, but I hope it flows with the rest of the story well enough. It has been a loooong time since I worked on this one, but I feel good about where I'm taking it. I've got a couple more chappies up my sleeves so if you want to read them, REVIEW!!!!!**

**Kisses!**

**~sa**


	9. Falling Down and Getting Up

**AN: …I was hoping no one would notice the cheesiness of Tiddy's speech there…ARGH! I was trying to capture his heroic, uplifting speeches while maintaining his pain and loss. Then there was the challenge of trying to make Paine relate to him without taking her too OOC. Hopefully I didn't frighten any readers away with my lame-o Tidus-from-the-game-impersonation. Will you love me regardless, faithful readers!?!? **

**I'll try to keep things a little more serious and mainstream this chapter. Things are going to heat up hopefully. I had intended to make the confrontation between Tidus and Gippal more explosive, but Paine's involvement wouldn't have been introduced in enough time to make things really work though the rest of the story. Also, readers, your thoughts on the Paine/Gippal story please! It pained me to leave the description of their relationship so short, but I thought more detail would take away from the Tikku-y-ness. **

**ENJOY!!! LOVE = REVIEWS!!!!**

**~sa**

**Chapter 9: Falling Down and Getting Up**

Bevelle. Capital city of Yevon. The city drenched in history and haunted by countless ghosts of those spurned by Yevon. Despite its decidedly mechanically driven nature, the fact that Bevelle had always been the capital of the efforts against them, the Al Bhed still didn't feel 100% comfortable just waltzing right into the belly of the beast. That being said, when the Celsius finally docked at the newly constructed airship harbor of the city of Bevelle its occupants were hesitant to skip right out and greet the New Yevonites gathered to greet them. Well, _most _of its occupants hesitated. Gippal did waltz right out of the airship, striding down the metallic ramp stretching from the Celsius with all his normal swagger and then some. He was in his element in the diplomatic discussions of world leaders and rebellious usurpers. He was the leader of the Machine Faction after all. The rest of his companions followed at a distance, walking in the order of their comfort level with being at the Unity Council in Yevon's city. Brother and Buddy walked side by side, looking all too much like the bodyguards they fancied themselves to be at times with their grim faces and clenched fists. Cid came next, gritting his teeth as his green eyes took in the sprawl of the city he had taught his people to loathe and fear. Things in Spira certainly had changed; Cid, the unofficial king of the Al Bhed, was now welcome in Bevelle. The thought brought a small smile to the old leader's face

Last and certainly the least excited trailed Rikku looking dazed and disinterested. She was dragging her feet and toying with her scarf, eyes on the sky. She was watching a flock of birds wheel around overhead, their silent dance much more interesting than anything the people around could say at that moment. If she couldn't dive into the watery serenity of the ocean, she would settle for any distraction of the natural persuasion; anything to keep her mind off of what was bound to be shoved into her face in the next several moments. Rikku continued walking, slowly and lackadaisically, mind elsewhere and heart farther beyond that, paying so little attention to her surroundings that she ran right into her father. He grunted and jerked around, half-expecting some warrior monk waving a sword to be right behind him. Rikku jumped and starting apologizing under her breath, but Cid turned back around. Their welcoming party was making its way towards them down the long walkway leading up to the temple entrance. Rikku's heart started thudding loudly in her ears and she willed it to be still by breathing deeply. As an added precaution, she sidled behind her father's large frame. The longer she had to dwell in her peaceful thoughts of the dark depths of the ocean swallowing all her problems, the better off she'd be when faced with what she dreaded most.

"You all made it! I'm so happy to see you all!" Yuna's voice cut into Rikku's meditative state and she gritted her teeth, forcing herself to remain calm. Tears were uncalled for. Yuna was her cousin and she loved her like a part of herself, but it was the person who was doubtlessly standing beside Yuna that made Rikku's palms sweat and made her aching heart thunder so raucously. "Welcome, delegates of Bikanel, to the Unity Council. We are all gathering in the main meeting hall of the temple. Please, follow us and we'll get started promptly." Baralai's silky, soothing tones didn't surprise Rikku, but she certainly wasn't expecting him to be the one at Yuna's side. Perhaps it was just a show; an official proceeding. Yuna had never really liked Baralai all that much, if Rikku's memory served her correctly. She always recalled Yuna called the praetor old fashioned and narrow-minded, huffing about how stuffy and hard to talk to he was. "Alright then. Lead the way, Baralai!" Gippal's overly cheerful reply to the praetor's direction made the petite blonde cowering behind her father flinch. He was so ridiculously fake. She wished someone would just realize that. They all started walking then, Rikku sneaking behind her father, trailing him so closely she could smell the aftershave he must've used in the airship. The fact that Cid bothered to freshen up meant that he was taking this Unity Council very seriously. Somewhere deep down, Rikku knew he would. All he wanted was peace for his people and happiness for his children.

This thought almost stopped Rikku dead in her tracks, but she somehow forced herself to continue walking. If Cid wanted her to be happy, why would he enforce this arranged marriage so strictly? The younger side of Rikku's brain voiced this, whining and wheedling like always. The more mature side countered this smoothly. Because he knows chasing ghosts of a good thing won't bring anyone happiness. "Isn't Rikku with you? I thought she would be here…" Yuna's voice rang out again, shattering Rikku's mental debate with herself and making her trip over her own feet. With a strangled cry, she tumbled to the ground, knowing her cover was blown. Squeezing her eyes shut, she willed them all away, praying to the heavens that they'd ignore her and keep walking. Fat chance. "Rikku! There you are! Are you alright?" Eyes still closed, Rikku felt Yuna's hands on her arms, helping her up; the kind concern in her voice made the blonde feel guilty for being angry with her. But she was angry. She hated the fact that Yuna was always everyone's favorite, even her father liked Yuna better. She would've made a better daughter, a better wife for Gippal, a better heroine, a better choice.

That did it. That broke down all her carefully constructed walls and dams and precautions against emotion. Disregarding the fact that Tidus was probably watching her from a few feet away, Rikku let herself burst into tears, falling into Yuna's waiting arms, sobbing so hard it made her dizzy. The weight of her dilemma was too much a burden for her simple self. She clung to Yuna and cried while Baralai, Gippal, Cid, Brother, and Buddy all did their best to not watch. Yuna, looking a bit surprised at Rikku's emotional response to taking a tumble, stroked her cousin's blonde hair and shushed her, cooing words of comfort to her. "Shhh, Rikku. It's alright! Everything's ok! Shhhh…" But as Rikku continued to cry, it became clear to everyone that everything was most definitely not ok. Yuna cast a beseeching look over her shoulder and Brother moved in, face softer than any of those that knew him had ever seen it. He took Rikku from Yuna, scooping her small frame up into his arms easily. She curled against his chest, shaking hands circling his neck as her tears soaked his overalls. Brother turned and walked towards the temple, face stamped with the sad realization that his baby sister wasn't as strong as she wished she was.

Yuna jogged to catch up with him, silently guiding him towards a guest bedroom within the temple's living quarters. The others continued on to the meeting room, but they didn't say a word about Yuna staying back with Rikku. Brother stayed as well, standing with crossed arms near the doorway, eyes fixed on his distressed sister where she lay on the lavish bedclothes, bruised and broken. Yuna sat on the edge of the bed, pleading with Rikku to calm down. Her words seemed to have no effect until Rikku's sobs finally subsided. She weakly opened her wet, red eyes and met Yuna's concerned gaze. Something in Rikku wanted to tell Yuna everything right then and there. To tell her the truth about two years ago, about loving Tidus and needing him to be around so she could breathe. She wanted to tell her that she didn't want Yuna to be with him because she got all the best in everything. She always had been the leading lady of their story, hadn't she? "Rikku, please tell me what's wrong. I know you weren't hurt when you tripped. You fall down all the time." Rikku snorted, a smirk coming to her lips unbidden. She had to admit, Yuna was right. She did fall down a lot. But it wasn't the falling down that got to her. No, it was the getting back up that made her feel she hopeless and alone.

Tidus and Paine didn't find any airship pilots in Luca. They struck out on the Mi'hen Highroad too. And upon reaching the Moonflow, they decided to just assume that they weren't getting a ride on any airships and that their best bet was to try to get to Bevelle before the Unity Council was over. "I know your uplifting, heroic speech would only cause us both grief, wonder boy." Paine grumbled this, sarcasm restored despite their new dilemma. They were riding the shoopuff across the shining river, itching to get to Djose and find an Al Bhed with a hovercraft. Tidus was looking out over the moon lilies, smiling at his memories of Rikku in that place. Her laugher and squeals echoed in his mind and made him sure he was doing the right thing by chasing her down now. He shifted his blue eyes over to Paine who was studying his face with a quizzical look on her face. He nodded, both agreeing with her spoken comment and her silent question. Her eyes were asking him if he was thinking about Rikku. He was always thinking of her; clumsy, childish, sometimes impossible, beautiful perfect Rikku. Paine smiled softly and turned to watch the pyreflies dance across the surface of the water. The sun was low in the sky, inching towards the horizon with every lumbering step of the shoopuff.

Tidus followed her gaze and gauged the time by the sun's position. "We'll have to move to get there before the meeting is over." He let the worry into his voice, but didn't want to have her lose hope so he turned quickly and wiggled his eyebrows at her. "You don't happen to have any purifying salt on you, huh?" Paine wrinkled her nose, amused at how outdated some of Tidus' knowledge of things was. "No, actually I don't. But I do have a couple of charm bangles." She reached into her pocket, pulled out the two enemy-repelling bangles and slid one over her slender, black-gloved wrist. She tossed the other one to Tidus who caught it deftly and turned it over in his hands. "It's a little girly, don't ya think?" Paine snorted at his comment and stood up, preparing to disembark. They had reached the northern bank. "I don't think anyone cares if you wear a girly bracelet Tidus. We have bigger fish to fry, remember?" Tidus grinned and slid the bracelet onto his wrist, hopping off the shoopuff after his companion.

They made their way through the rest area and entered the woods. Paine was striding very quickly, obviously not one to dawdle when speed was necessary. Tidus would've been right there with her if his eye hadn't strayed off their path and onto the spot where he had stumbled onto Rikku two years before. The memories rushed back to him again, loud and bright and vibrant, just like the girl in them. Rikku's unconscious form on the sandy bank of the river. Moving over to see if she was alright. Her lithely hopping up and moaning about how badly they had beaten her in battle. Then the sultry way she had stripped out of her wetsuit, teasing him to the point of tempting him to stray onto the path that brought them to where they were that very day. Paine had stopped when she realized he wasn't following and turned back where she stood down the path a ways, under the shadow of the trees. Tidus was wistfully gazing at that patch of the riverbank, eyes glazed over, face rapt with some inexpressible emotion. She was going to call out to him, but held her tongue. Instead she turned and continued down the path. Paine knew he'd snap out of it and follow. She knew that while the memories of Rikku he had were good, the real Rikku was even better. She felt the same way and that's what kept her striding through the gathering night beneath the trees on the bank of the Moonflow. That's what had kept her going all her lonely years without her one-eyed Al Bhed.

Yuna, perched on the edge of the lavishly adorned bed one of the guest rooms in the grand temple of Bevelle, took a deep breath and prepared to excuse herself from watching Rikku sit there and mope. Before she could open her mouth to say a single word, however, Rikku spoke first, launching into a confession that froze Yuna to her seat. It even made Brother jerk up from where he leaned against the wall near the door. However brief, it cut right to the heart of why she was completely inconsolable. "Yunie, I wanted to tell you this forever ago, but I never wanted to hurt you. Back during your pilgrimage, me and Tidus fell in love. But it was before he fell for you and it was just a fling really. But it meant so much more to me and I never stopped loving him. When you kissed him, it broke my heart and when you sent him I almost died and followed him to the Farplane. Then when you wanted to go look for him I wanted to help because, well, I wanted to see him. I mean, I wanted you to be happy too, but I wanted to be with him. Oh, this gets so confusing! Anyway, I gave up when he came back because he really really loves you Yunie and you guys should be happy together and get married! Speaking of married, my dad arranged a, uh, arranged marriage for me when I was born to that jerk Gippal and I have to marry him tomorrow whether I like it or not." Pausing to heave in a deep breath and try to fight back the new wave of tears that was threatening to break against the shore of her eyes, Rikku watched the way Yuna's eyes slowly filled with tears too. "Yunie!" She squealed, leaning forward, tears splashing down onto the red velvet bedspread.

Yuna shook her head, wiping her hands across her eyes hurriedly. Rikku had expected anger or Yuna to say that she hated Rikku for what she did, but Yuna's expression was completely on the other side of the spectrum. She was smiling. Rikku furrowed her brow, mind desperately searching for a logical reason for Yuna to be smiling about what she had just told her upstanding cousin. Reaching out to wipe the tears from Rikku's tan cheeks, Yuna leaned in and kissed her forehead gently. "Oh, Rikku. There's just so much I've let go too far." Rikku shook her head free from her grasp and gave her an extremely confused look. "What do you mean? What have you let go too far?" Sighing, Yuna stood and walked to the window, hands nervously fluttering up to join in a clasp and then drop back to her sides. "Rikku, I realized something after Tidus came back, too. I realized that I didn't love him anymore, at least not the way I thought I did two years ago. I loved the idea of, the Tidus of those heroic moments of idyllic time when we were all the people we really weren't meant to be." Rikku's look of bewilderment deepened and she looked over to Brother who was equally lost.

Unaware that her audience was slightly lost, Yuna continued, the passion in her voice almost tangible. "I tried to make it work, you know? I tried to force myself to laugh at all his jokes and hold him like I used to. But I didn't know him anymore and he didn't know me. I have changed so much and he hasn't changed a bit. And that made it impossible to love him. When I started spending time here in Bevelle getting ready for the Unity Council, I found someone who did understand me and how I had changed with Spira." Rikku's mouth had dropped open at some point during Yuna's explanation, but now she shut it only to promptly open it back up to stutter out a question. "You mean, you met someone here in Bevelle?" Yuna whirled around, excitement glowing in her eyes and widening her smile. "Yes. Yes I did." At that exact moment a soft knock sounded on the door. Brother jumped away from it, obviously shaken up by all the confusing love talk in the room. "C-come in!" Yuna shouted this a little too loudly and Rikku looked at her like a stranger as the door creaked open slowly. Baralai's head of silvery white hair poked out, contrasted sharply with the dark wood of the door. "Ladies? Is everything alright in here?"

Yuna rushed over to him, throwing the door open and dragging him into the room. His look of surprise mirrored Rikku and Brother's, but the blonde siblings' won out after Yuna finished her next exclamation. "Rikku, Baralai and I are getting married! Isn't that wonderful?" She then planted a quick kiss on the poor stunned praetor, who smiled weakly and nodded, calm eyes finding Rikku's panicked ones easily. "Yes, Rikku. Yuna and I have fallen in love with each other. We share a deep, abiding passion for Spira's well-being and each other's happiness…." Baralai continued talking, but Rikku's mind was racing away, back to the single moment that she had burst into the locker room in Luca, lunging at Tidus like a cat in heat, all the while thinking that was the last time she'd be with him. She had believed that he was still with Yuna and when he could have told her the truth; Gippal had burst in and ruined it all by telling Tidus about the arranged marriage. But Tidus had said he'd love her forever. Suddenly, it all clicked in her head and Rikku jumped up with a yelp. Yuna and Baralai, obviously gushing about some detail about their wedding or their future together, both fell silent and blinked at the shaken-looking Al Bhed.

"This, this is terrible! And great! But mostly it's awful! But I'm happy for you two, really I am! And right now I have to go find Tidus and make things right!" Without waiting for any of them to respond, Rikku took off running through the doorway. Brother moved to run after her, but Yuna caught his arm, shaking her head slowly and winking at him. "No, Brother. She has to do this alone. I had to find my love alone; we all do once we figure out what it is we're looking for." Grinning from ear to ear, Yuna looked over at her fiancé, all mushy love and happiness. Brother had to quell the urge to vomit, but he understood what Yuna meant. He nodded and looked down the hallway where Rikku's retreating figure could still be seen. "_Go get him, baby sister. Go get him."_

**AN: THIS TOTALLY DIDN'T GO WHERE I WANTED IT TO BUT I LIKE IT ANYWAY! It's a pretty Rikku-heavy chapter, with a small Tidus interlude with lots of nerdy things for all the fans of the game there… ;) **

**Don't like the chapter title, but I'm running out of ideas….next chapter!!! THE CONCLUSION!?!?!**

**KISSES AND HUGS AND REVIEWS…???**

**~sa**


End file.
